El guardián de los recuerdos
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hikari es una estudiante que trabaja en un periódico que le ha puesto de desafío entrevistar al conocido escritor T. Takeru, de quien por desgracia no se sabe nada, pues los rumores dicen que vive recluido en su propia casa. Pero lo que al principio parece solo un misterio muy bien escondido, terminará estando más relacionado con ella de lo que cree [¡Feliz cumpleaños, HC!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Algunos personajes podrían parecer un poco OoC, pero todo tiene una explicación, o al menos espero que se entienda al final de esta historia.

* * *

 _ **El guardián de los recuerdos**_

 _Para_ _HikariCaelum_

 _ **.**_

" _Escribir es reparar la herida fundamental, la desgarradura. Porque todos estamos heridos"_

 _Alejandra_ _Pizarnik_

 _._

 _Ahora_ _Hikari_ _solo necesitaba descubrir cuál era la herida de_ _Takeru_ _Takaishi_ _._

 **-I-**

—¡Ah, necesito hacer algo!

Aquel grito produjo que la castaña que lo había proferido se sonrojara e inclinara la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas a todas las personas que se voltearon a mirarla, algunas con extrañeza y otras tantas con molestia. Una biblioteca no era un lugar para ponerse a gritar como una loca, era lo que decían sus ojos acusadores.

En su defensa, Hikari Yagami no era escandalosa. Es más, era la antítesis de escandalosa. Paciente y pacífica como pocas, no le gustaba llamar la atención ni incomodar al resto, todo lo contrario a la joven de anteojos que la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? Llevas como una hora mirando la misma hoja —expresó la chica, con su largo cabello morado balanceándose sobre sus hombros en cuanto se inclinó para poder hablar sin alzar la voz y que su amiga la escuchara.

—Sí, es lo de siempre —contestó Hikari.

—¿El artículo del escritor? —preguntó sin ocultar al reproche en el filo de su voz.

Hikari, de cortos cabellos castaños, no se atrevió más que a asentir con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que su amiga pensaba al respecto.

En la universidad eran conocidas como un dúo bastante extraño, pues la castaña estaba en tercer año de Pedagogía en Educación Diferencial y Miyako en cuarto de Ingeniería Informática. La una iba siempre con sus cartulinas y papeles de colores a todos lados, y la otra con su computadora portátil y libros en clave. Pero eso no era todo. Sus personalidades y actitudes frente a la vida no podían ser más distintas, y aun así habían sido amigas desde que la menor entró a esa casa de estudios, cuando coincidieron por casualidad en el casino.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas y ya? —Y ahí estaba justo lo que Hikari esperaba que le dijera—. Llevas como tres semanas quemándote la cabeza con eso. No puede ser sano. El mundo no se acabará si renuncias a ese estúpido periódico. Puedes conseguir otro empleo, hasta puedes venir a trabajar en la tienda de mis padres, ya lo sabes.

La otra chica inspiró profundo, intentando, ante todo, no perder la calma. No quería discutir, no sobre ese tema. Lo habían hecho antes y por lo mismo sabía exactamente qué podía esperar.

Miyako no entendía. Desde que Hikari ingresó a estudiar a la universidad y se independizó de su familia —si entendemos por independizar, irse a vivir a los departamentos que ofrecía su casa de estudios durante la semana y retornar al nido algunos fines de semana siempre que no tuviera que estudiar—, había comenzado a trabajar en un periódico que quedaba cerca de su facultad para poder mantenerse. Sus padres ayudaban, pero su hermano mayor también estudiaba y a ella le agradaba la idea de poder costear sus propios gastos como alimentación, transporte y la matrícula de cada año, así como ser un peso menos para sus progenitores.

—No lo haré —contestó con voz firme, intentando zanjar el tema de inmediato.

—Al final va a resultar que eres igual de terca que tu hermano —suspiró Miyako; y bien lo sabía ella que había sido su novia por casi un año, un período que resultó bastante extraño para Hikari—. ¿Quién lo diría si cuando te conocí te veías tan dulce? —bromeó.

Hikari hizo un amago de sonrisa y pensó que ojalá solo fuera cosa de terquedad u orgullo. De ser así, sabía que podría abandonar ese trabajo y buscarse uno mejor, como su amiga le proponía. Pero había algo más, una razón que ni a Miyako se había atrevido a contarle. Ella solo sabía que admiraba a "ese escritor", que era como le decía con tono despectivo. No la verdadera razón detrás, más allá del gusto por su prosa o lo típico que todo lector diría cuando le preguntan por su autor favorito.

—Estoy cansada. Creo que me iré al departamento. ¿Te veo luego? —preguntó la castaña, levantándose de su silla mientras comenzaba a recoger todos los apuntes desperdigados por su lado de la mesa.

—Sí, es probable que llegue tarde. Tengo una cita con Daisuke —dijo a la pasada—. ¡No me veas así!

—¿Así cómo? —cuestionó, sin borrar la sonrisa sugerente que apareció en sus labios en cuanto la oyó mencionar el nombre de aquel chico.

Miyako no era tímida para nada, pero desde que salía con ese tal Daisuke, a quien Hikari solo conocía por fotos, se mostraba azorada cada vez que mencionaba que saldría con él.

La historia resumida de cómo se conocieron, o la que la chica le contó, decía que tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo por un libro. Sí, sonaba ridículo. Al parecer ambos querían el mismo libro de la biblioteca y se chocaron al querer tomarlo al mismo tiempo. De allí todo había derivado a una fuerte discusión que terminó con ambos corriendo hacia la bibliotecaria para poder solicitarlo antes que el otro, carrera que por descontado Miyako ganó. Nadie más rápida que ella, aunque Daisuke siempre alegaría que la chica le había echado su largo cabello en la cara, entorpeciéndole la visión por un par de valiosos segundos.

El problema fue que se trataba del último ejemplar que quedaba en todas las bibliotecas del campus. ¡El último! Parecía irrisorio. Por lo que, al otro chico, por quien Hikari sintió un poco de lastima en su momento, no le quedó de otra que esperar a que Miyako lo devolviera, cosa que ella no hizo sino hasta que se venció el plazo de dos semanas. Porque sí, en general era buena chica, pero podía ser cruel cuando quería, y le prometió a la castaña que esperaría hasta el último día con tal de hacer sufrir al otro maleducado, arrogante y un sinfín más de malos calificativos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hikari nunca le preguntó siquiera de qué iba el libro.

Al final, luego de que lo regresó, el otro chico la contactó porque cuando pedías un libro debías dejar tus datos registrados. Miyako no sabía cómo es que había conseguido que la bibliotecaria le diera sus datos, pero estaba hecha una banshee por esos días. Se juntaron, discutieron, y repitieron la rutina un par de veces antes de que Daisuke le dijera que le gustaba. Lo demás era historia, aun cuando la chica insistía en que solo eran amigos.

—¡Como me estás mirando! —chilló Miyako, de nueva cuenta atrayendo la atención de varias personas hacia ellas.

La bibliotecaria le dirigió una severa mirada desde su escritorio, y Miyako supo que lo mejor sería que se fueran. No era lo mismo estudiar sin Hikari allí de todos modos.

Salieron juntas, pero se separaron en la esquina, una presuntamente hacia los departamentos y la otra a hacer un trámite que tenía pendiente antes de su cita.

* * *

Le mintió a Miyako. Apenas la perdió de vista entre la multitud de gente que transitaba por las calles a esa hora y se aseguró de que ya no la vería, caminó en dirección opuesta a los departamentos.

Fue a una cafetería cercana al campus que había sido su refugio desde su primer año en la carrera. Un lugar discreto con un intenso olor a té e incienso que invadía tu nariz apenas atravesabas el umbral acompañada del clásico sonido de una campanilla.

Saludó a la encargada y se sentó junto a la ventana. Si bien necesitaba concentrarse, no era menos cierto que siempre que podía elegía un sitio desde el cual mirar cómo la vida del resto de las personas seguía del otro lado del vidrio. La hacía sentir detenida por un momento, como si la cafetería fuera una especie de estación fija desde la cual todo podía verse con mayor perspectiva. Además, por más irónico que sonara si consideraba su naturaleza distraída y su tendencia a divagar, le servía para enfocarse mejor cuando trabajaba en algo. Alzar la cabeza y echar un vistazo afuera era como asomar la nariz a la superficie tras un par de horas sumergida en el agua para así recobrar fuerzas y seguir adelante.

Mientras encendía su portátil y se agachaba para conectarlo a la corriente, una mesera se acercó y depositó sobre su mesa un té de arándanos rojos, que era su favorito.

Hikari le agradeció y lo dejó a un lado mientras sacaba los papeles de su investigación de la mochila y los depositaba ordenadamente frente a ella.

Inspiró profundo y se lanzó a su misión autoimpuesta de esa tarde, con los dedos tecleando velozmente.

 _"El misterioso escritor Takaishi Takeru"_

Frunció la nariz. No la convencía el título, pero ya podría cambiarlo después. Por ahora sería provisional.

Dio un pequeño sorbo a su té mientas intentaba poner en orden sus ideas. Escribiría en una plana o dos todo lo que sabía de él.

 _Takaishi-san es un escritor de..._

¿Cuántos años tenía? Nadie lo sabía. Es más, nadie sabía cómo se veía porque nunca había aceptado dar una entrevista.

Maldición. No podía desanimarse, no lo haría.

Sospechaba que su jefe en la editorial le había dado aquel artículo solo porque no podría hacerlo, pero Hikari no era de las que se daban por vencidas tan fácilmente. Eso, como bien decía Miyako, lo había sacado de su hermano.

 _Takaishi-san es un escritor que se hizo conocido hace dos años atrás cuando publicó su primera novela, titulada "Digimon", que es la única obra que ha dado a conocer hasta el momento y que se clasifica dentro de los géneros de aventura y fantasía._

 _Dicha obra trata de siete niños que durante un campamento de verano en el cual comienza a nevar sin explicación aparente, reciben unos aparatos extraños llamados "digivice" y son transportados a una especie de mundo paralelo, el Digimundo o Mundo Digital._

 _Allí conocen a siete seres parecidos a los animales y con distintas capacidades que se hacen llamar sus compañeros y que según ellos los esperaban: los digimons. Pero pronto descubren que no son los únicos en ese lugar y que conseguir regresar a casa, que es su único propósito en un principio, será más difícil de lo que se puedan imaginar._

 _Más tarde se les une una octava niña, la hermana de uno de ellos, que termina de dar las claves necesarias para poder derrotar a los digimons malignos._

Recordaba con especial claridad aquel capítulo: "La octava niña elegida". Era su favorito y lo había leído ya cientos de veces por separado. Tenía algo que...

Agitó la cabeza. Concentrarse, necesitaba concentrarse. Hasta ahora todo lo que llevaba parecía más una reseña del libro que un artículo sobre el misterioso escritor.

 _Desde que la novela se publicó, Takaishi-san se negó tajantemente a aparecer en los medios o dar cualquier tipo de entrevista. Nunca ha aparecido en pantalla, por lo que nadie sabe cómo luce o la edad que tiene. Las especulaciones varían entre los 25 y 50 años. Se dice que vive en un barrio periférico de Odaiba y se han generado una serie de rumores acerca de él._

 _Algunos plantean que está loco, que padece esquizofrenia y en realidad no se deja ver porque está internado en un psiquiátrico y no lo tiene permitido, mientras que otros aseguran que solo se trata de un ermitaño a quien no le gusta el contacto con la gente y prefiere expresarse a través de sus obras. Los menos, aseveran que es un tipo un poco excéntrico y soberbio que tiene un problema de narcicismo que lo hace sentirse superior y por lo mismo negarse a relacionarse con el resto del mundo, a quienes él percibe como simples mortales._

 _Quienes apuestan por la segunda teoría aseguran que su casa está llena de medidas de seguridad para que ningún curioso ni mucho menos un periodista pueda colarse a su interior. Entre ellas un perro bien entrenado para atacar (o hasta un león) y una serie de pruebas letales. Aunque en realidad, nadie conoce con exactitud su dirección._

 _La mayor interrogante desde que su obra se convirtió en best seller ha sido si se encuentra trabajando en algo nuevo o no._

 _Sus seguidores han creado toda clase de blogs y convenciones para analizar su libro, siendo invitado él vía internet a todas ellas sin que nunca haya aparecido._

 _Nuestra misión será encontrar esas respuestas._

La melodía de su celular sonando desde su mochila la distrajo. La abrió para hurguetear entre el resto de sus libros hasta dar con el aparato. Un simple vistazo a la pantalla bastó para que una sonrisa se pintara en sus labios.

—¡Onii-chan!

—¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita en el mundo?

Hikari rodó los ojos y agitó su taza de té, que por supuesto ya casi se había enfriado. Le ocurría a menudo, se enfrascaba tanto en lo que hacía o en sus propios pensamientos, que para cuando volvía al mundo real ya había transcurrido más tiempo del que creía.

—Soy la única que tienes, ¿recuerdas? No estás detenido o algo así, ¿verdad? Porque no tengo tiempo de ir por ti —bromeó.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién crees que soy?

—Como si nunca te hubiera pasado —acentuó su sonrisa casi sin darse cuenta—. Como sea, ¿necesitas algo?

—Me hiere que piensas que cada vez que te llamo es porque necesito algo —replicó con un falso y exagerado tono dolido.

—No digo eso. Solo el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces es así.

—Muy graciosa —farfulló, probablemente con una mueca de enfado en los labios.

—¿Y bien?

—Es Yamato. Va a estar de cumpleaños pronto y... desde que estamos en esto, ya sabes... quiero darle algo que de verdad valga la pena. —Mientras hablaba, su hermana lo imagino dando vueltas por su departamento en ropa interior, rascándose la nuca. Sí, lo conocía demasiado bien.

La chica dio un largo sorbo a su té. Lo había bebido tantas veces frío, que casi lo prefería de ese modo.

Al final resultó que ella tenía razón, no solo sobre que su hermano necesitaba un favor, sino cuál.

Sabía perfectamente que el cumpleaños de Yamato, el novio no-novio de su hermano, sería dentro de una semana. Lo tenía apuntado en su calendario porque ambos se llevaban muy bien. Es más, había sido el tiempo que Hikari y él solían pasar juntos lo que hizo que Taichi se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el rubio.

Pero Yamato no sentía nada por ella. Hikari lo tuvo claro desde un principio. El chico era un poco frío y arisco con las personas, pero decía que los "hermanos Yagami" tenían un don para engatusarlo, solo que cuando lo decía al único que miraba era a Taichi.

Hikari se sentía feliz de decir que ella había sido, en parte, la que los ayudó a declararse, aun cuando todavía estaban en una especie de fase intermedia donde mantenían lo suyo solo para ellos y personas muy cercanas. En cierto modo los entendía. No era fácil reconocerle a todo tu entorno, que siempre asumió que eras heterosexual, que en realidad te gustaba la gente de tu mismo sexo. Su familia no era tan extremadamente tradicional como para desheredar a Taichi o algo semejante; es más, Hikari sabía que si su hermano no se los había dicho todavía era más por Yamato que por sí mismo, ya que a él le había costado un poco más asumir su sexualidad.

Lo bueno de todo era que ella nunca sintió nada por Yamato, salvo una especie de conexión extraña que todavía no lograba definir ni para sí misma; menos todavía lo haría para alguien más. A veces, cuando lo miraba de reojo, creía ver otro rostro. Uno muy parecido, pero más amigable y que sí le producía un _no sé qué_ en el estómago. Por suerte bastó con besarlo una vez para descartar de plano que Yamato fuera quien le producía eso, y el chico se lo tomó bastante bien y prometió nunca decírselo a su hermano.

Ahora el recuerdo hasta le parecía un poco gracioso.

—¿Hikari, estás ahí?

La chica pestañeó para salir de sus ensoñaciones.

—Sí, sí, sigo aquí.

Su hermano ya ni siquiera se preocupaba de preguntar si todo iba bien, pues sabía que ella tendía a extraviarse dentro de su propio mundo muy a menudo.

—¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?

Evidentemente acababa de perderse una parte de la conversación, pero no era un problema, pues sabía con exactitud de qué iba aquello.

—¿Ayudarte a elegir el regalo de Yamato-san? Por supuesto.

—Genial, entonces el sába...

—No, espera. Que sea el viernes, salgo temprano de clases. El sábado tengo cosas que hacer. —Lo recordó a último momento.

—¿Y qué sería? No irás a salir con un chico por ahí, ¿cierto? Porque conoces mi política sobre novios. No hasta los treinta. —A pesar de que lo decía en tono de broma, Hikari sabía que tenía algo de cierto. No en cuanto a la edad, pero Taichi podía ser especialmente celoso y sobreprotector con ella.

Se disponía a responder cuando una segunda voz se coló por la línea telefónica.

—¿Es Hikari-chan? ¿Ya la estás molestando otra vez con eso? ¡Dame ese teléfono! Quiero saludar.

Escuchó un pequeño forcejeo del otro lado y luego la voz de Yamato emergiendo con más claridad por el auricular.

—¿Hikari?

—Hola.

—No hagas caso al bobo de tu hermano, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le dices que tendrás una cita.

Hikari pudo oír a su hermano de fondo protestando que le regresara el teléfono.

—Pero no es una cita. Solo tengo planes con Miyako —mintió, la segunda mentira de ese día le supo peor que la anterior.

—En ese caso no hay problema —habló de nuevo Taichi, que evidentemente había encontrado la forma de recuperar su celular—. Tengo que colgar. ¿Nos vemos el viernes en el centro comercial de siempre?

—Claro.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, guardó el celular en la mochila y se refregó los ojos con pereza. Había sido un día largo entre las clases y su artículo, sin contar que los exámenes del término de trimestre estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Quizá ya iba siendo tiempo de que le hiciera honor a su palabra y fuera a descansar al departamento como le prometió a Miyako que haría. Necesitaba llegar antes o ella sabría que le mintió.

Una vez que tomó la decisión, alzo la vista para comenzar a guardar sus cosas, pero entonces cierta persona atrajo su atención.

Un chico la estaba observando desde el otro lado de la cafetería, o esa impresión le dio. Era rubio y tenía unas gafas oscuras muy comunes. Su piel blanca la hizo pensar de inmediato que se trataba de algún extranjero o alguien con ascendencia europea.

Algo se le hacía muy familiar en él. Demasiado. Pero por más que intentaba determinar qué era, la respuesta flotaba a la deriva en su cabeza, como una mariposa que mientras más quieres atajar, más lejos huye de tus manos.

¿Es qué le había visto antes? No, si hubiera sido en la universidad lo recordaría, y no es que saliera a muchos sitios salvo cuando Miyako lograba arrastrarla con ella, lo que no ocurría casi nunca.

¿Pero por qué la miraba?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando la idea de que era bastante guapo se atravesó en su mente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él, al percatarse de que ella se había dado cuenta de su mirada a través de los lentes, la apartara y volviera a lo suyo.

Todo transcurrió en apenas un puñado de segundos.

Hikari agitó la cabeza. Probablemente solo eran ideas suyas o provocadas por el cansancio. Definitivamente lo mejor sería volver al departamento.

Guardó todo desordenado dentro de su mochila, se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de té y dejó el pago sobre la mesa.

Al levantarse y caminar directo hacia la entrada, no notó que el chico rubio la seguía con la mirada.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Este es un regalo de cumpleaños un poco adelantado que escribí para HikariCaelum. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero en algún momento la idea se me escapó de las manos, por lo que me vi en la obligación de separarlo en capítulos para que la lectura no se hiciera tan pesada. Serán siete en total (terminando, si me es posible, el día de su cumple).

La idea se me ocurrió un día que leí un artículo acerca del escritor _J.D. Salinger_ , a quien aparentemente le gustaba pasear a solas y alejarse del mundo para poder escribir en paz, aunque luego de que me inspirara yo me fui por otro lado, por lo que en nada tiene que ver este fic con su vida o sus publicaciones más allá de su tendencia a la soledad.

 _Hikari,_ extrañamente hoy ando corta de palabras, pero ya me extenderé más cuando sea el momento. Por ahora solo decirte que espero que te guste y recibas a través de estas letras todo el cariño que le puse y sepas lo especial e importante que eres para mí.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **El guardián de los recuerdos**_

 **-II-**

El viernes se juntó con su hermano y entre los dos escogieron un gran regalo para Yamato, que probablemente el rubio presentiría que no había sido elegido solo por Taichi. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que el castaño tenía un pésimo gusto para los regalos.

Como se les hizo tarde, cuestión que Hikari anticipó que sería así, la chica decidió quedarse en casa de sus padres. La hora fue la excusa, aunque la verdad era que necesitaba pernoctar allí para poder levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Resultaba más práctico porque quedaba más cerca del lugar al que iba a ir y también porque de ese modo Miyako no la molestaría con que le dijera en qué andaba. La castaña nunca se caracterizó por mentir bien, por eso la opción más segura era evadir la mayor cantidad de preguntas posibles.

El sábado se levantó cerca de las nueve, desayunó con sus padres y le dijo a su madre, con cámara en mano, que iría a la bahía a sacar unas cuantas fotos, pero que no la esperaran para almorzar porque probablemente se le haría tarde. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que ella le creyó de inmediato.

Armó un pequeño bolso con lo necesario y caminó hasta la parada del autobús, salvo que no escogió la ruta que llevaba a la bahía, sino la contraria.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo convencer a Koushiro —un buen amigo de Taichi y ella desde que eran niños— de que la ayudara. El chico era excepcionalmente bueno con las computadoras, pero su moral era igual de buena e intachable. Hackear una página del gobierno no estaba en sus planes ni por asomo. Suerte que Hikari hubiera aprendido un par de mañas de su hermano para convencer a la gente de que hiciera cosas que no deseaban hacer.

Le habló de su artículo para el periódico y cuán importante era para ella. Él alegó que lo entendía y quisiera ayudar, pero que lo que le pedía seguía siendo un delito que, si los descubrían, podría valerle un par de años en la cárcel. Él ya no hacía esas cosas, después de todo.

—Eso es para principiantes —sonrió Hikari—. A ti no te atraparían.

Después de mucho insistir, al final consiguió que cediera. Le dijo que le diera un par de días porque el gobierno tenía una interfaz muy buena y le tomaría más tiempo del habitual poder burlarla. Ella se despidió deshaciéndose en agradecimientos y dejando un suave beso sobre una de sus mejillas que logró sonrojarlo.

Koushiro nunca le había gustado. No de esa manera. Pero estaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitarlo.

Recibió su llamada tres días más tarde. Tenía una dirección y las indicaciones para llegar al lugar. Se las dio no sin antes advertirle que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Desde luego existían muchos Takeru Takaishi en el país; ahora ni siquiera recordaba el número exacto que Koushiro le dio. Lo importante era que solo tres vivían en Odaiba, y solo uno en un barrio que coincidía con los rumores.

A Hikari no le gustaba fiarse de los rumores, sin embargo, no le quedaba otra opción y tenía el presentimiento de que no iba mal encaminada, que su pequeña excursión saldría bien.

El autobús fue vaciándose conforme llegaban a la periferia de la ciudad, hasta que solo quedó ella, que se bajó en la estación final.

Le sonrió al chófer y este le dirigió una mirada recelosa, como si se preguntara qué hacía una joven como ella en un barrio como aquél.

No, seguramente solo estaba siendo paranoica.

Caminó con su bolso bien agarrado en una mano y un pequeño papel doblado en la otra. El viaje ya había sido largo, más de una hora, sin embargo, todavía le restaban unos quince o veinte minutos a pie.

Nunca había estado en ese lugar. Nunca había tenido razones y no es que hubiera mucho que ver tampoco. Ni centros comerciales ni ningún otro establecimiento de interés o que atrajera a los turistas, solo una casa tras otra, cuál de todas en peores condiciones. No vio a nadie en las calles y se preguntó si eso sería bueno o no. Las noticias siempre lo calificaban como un barrio peligroso con un nivel de delincuencia por encima de la media en el resto del país.

Agitó la cabeza. Mejor no concentrarse en esa parte.

Se detuvo en seco frente a una casa mediana que lucía bastante derruida y sombría, con la pintura descascarada en la parte frontal y todas las cortinas cerradas.

Confirmó con el número que se trataba de la que buscaba.

¿No habría nadie en casa?

«Por favor que esté», suplicó en su fuero interno. Lo que menos quería era haber hecho ese viaje por nada. No sabía cuándo podría volver a escaparse sin que Miyako o su familia sospecharan.

La vivienda contaba con un gran patio al frente y el césped se veía bien cuidado. Aquello le dio esperanza. Una buena persona no podía preocuparse de regar su jardín, ¿o sí? No obstante, no había rastro de flores ni algún árbol; tampoco de la peligrosa mascota de la que hablaba la gente.

Si no confiara tanto en Koushiro y en que era muy bueno en lo que hacía, casi podía haberse creído que el lugar estaba abandonado. Pero su amigo no era capaz de mandarla tan lejos. Si hubiera querido darle la dirección equivocada, la habría hecho ir a un sitio más seguro.

Un aparato de interfono estaba adherido contra la parte izquierda del portón.

Armándose de valor, presionó el botón correspondiente y cruzó los dedos, esperando que alguien contestara.

Sorprendentemente, no tuvo que esperar mucho para que aquello ocurriera.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó de golpe una voz masculina, haciéndola dar un salto sobre sus pies.

—Eh...

—¿Hay alguien o no? —La voz se escuchaba firme y seca, aunque también le dio la sensación de que joven—. ¿Es una especie de broma o tienes algo que decir?

Hikari se humedeció los labios y con timidez se acercó al interfono para contestar.

—No, no es una broma. Soy... —carraspeó para recomenzar—. Mi nombre es Yagami Hikari, trabajo en un periódico literario y me preguntaba si usted aceptaría darme una entrevista. Es...muy importante para mí —se golpeó mentalmente por haber dicho lo último. ¿Qué iba a importarle que fuera o no importante para ella a un extraño?

El aparato permaneció en silencio por varios segundos y ella temió que el hombre hubiera cortado la comunicación.

—Sé que usted es Takaishi-san. El escritor de...

—¿Cómo encontraste mi dirección? —la interrumpió él, bruscamente.

Hikari se quedó sin saber qué decir. Estaba claro que no había pensado en ese detalle.

—Un amigo —contestó tras un breve silencio, decidiendo que una respuesta vaga era lo mejor—. Si le dijera, podría meterlo en problemas. Pero por favor...

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado, haciendo que Hikari callara enseguida.

—Escucha. Lamento que hayas llegado hasta aquí, pero si sabes quién soy, también deberías saber que no doy entrevistas. A nadie —enfatizó la parte final.

—Lo sé, yo... soy una fanática suya, pero esperaba...

—Sí, todos esperan lo mismo. ¿O crees que eres la única que ha encontrado mi dirección? Lo siento, pequeño saltamontes, pero tendré que pedirte que te vayas o llamará a la policía y les diré que hay una loca acosándome afuera de mi casa.

Se escuchó un breve ruido de estática y luego nada. Ahora sí le había cortado.

Hikari retrocedió, sintiéndose entre sorprendida y desconcertada.

Sabía que sería difícil, pero no esperaba que fuera tan maleducado.

No, maleducado no, se corrigió. Porque no lo había sido. Detrás de sus palabras y su tono monótono de quien está acostumbrado a que la gente siempre quiera llegar a él a cualquier costo (y seguro que no todos con fines tan nobles), fue capaz de distinguir cierta gentileza. ¡Incluso le había llamado pequeños saltamontes! ¿Qué apodo era ese para alguien a quien no conocía?

Sin preverlo, tuvo ganas de reír.

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, porque a pesar de todo, no podía considerar aquello como un fracaso. Era cierto, no había pasado ni siquiera del portón, pero le sirvió para corroborar que se trataba de su casa y también descubrir que él era muy distinto a lo que los medios decían.

Era un poco particular, no cabía duda. Quizá también ermitaño. Y en realidad, todavía era muy pronto para hablar. Solo había escuchado su voz.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que ahora sabía que no era una misión imposible ni existía una pared infranqueable frente a sus ojos.

Él, probablemente sin quererlo, le había dado la clave para conseguir acercarse más.

—Sí, todos esperan lo mismo. ¿O crees que eres la única que ha encontrado mi dirección? —le había dicho.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era no ser como los demás. Allí residía la clave.

* * *

—Ya me voy al cine con Daisuke. —Miyako se asomó a la puerta de su habitación, apoyando una mano en el marco de esta a la altura de la cabeza—. ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

Hikari, que se hallaba acurrucada en la cama con un libro entre las manos, levantó la cabeza para negar con suavidad.

—No tengo ganas, y de todos modos solo haría un mal tercio.

—Ya te lo dije. No estamos saliendo.

—No importa cuánto lo digas. Se gustan y se te nota. A los dos, si eso te consuela —añadió con una sonrisa jocosa.

—Eres imposible, Yagami —. Se enfurruñó Miyako, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Salúdalo de mi parte! —gritó Hikari, sintiendo su voz rebotar por el pasillo del departamento.

Solo en cuanto escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abría y cerraba de un pequeño portazo, regresó los ojos al libro. Llevaba toda la mañana leyendo la novela de Takaishi en busca de algo que le pudiera servir para atraer su atención.

La historia estaba contada a través de los ojos de Taiki. No era el protagonista, no el único, pero que contara su propia historia como un narrador testigo era una de las cosas que hacía la lectura tan interesante. Alguna vez Hikari pensó que sería una especie de alter ego del autor. Lo bueno era que no se trataba de esos odiosos personajes perfectos, no. Él era, de hecho, un niño bastante llorón y miedoso al principio de la novela.

Se suponía que era el menor del grupo junto con Hidemi, la octava niña elegida que no aparecía sino hasta mucho después.

De repente tuvo una idea.

Deslizó los dedos a toda prisa por las páginas hasta llegar a una de sus partes favoritas, una de las últimas escenas luego de que los mismos niños fueran llamados una vez más para proteger a aquel mundo extraño.

Se trataba de una escena sin mucha importancia para la trama central que no tenía un mayor fin que demostrar la profunda amistad existente entre Taiki y Hidemi luego de las aventuras vividas. Era casi un relato aparte, como un anexo a la historia. En ella ambos estaban en un salón de clases y Hidemi le enviaba un avioncito de papel con un mensaje. Taiki puntualizaba que ella solía enviarle mensajes de ese modo.

Ahí estaba. Hikari detuvo su labor y puso un dedo sobre la línea que le interesaba, leyendo en un pequeño susurro.

 _Cuando una vez le pregunté por qué me enviaba avioncitos en lugar de papeles doblados o un mensaje de texto, Hidemi contestó:_

— _Para captar tu atención, ¿por qué más? Contigo he aprendido que la única forma de que te intereses por algo es excitar tu imaginación._

 _Y tenía razón._

Si cabía la posibilidad de que Taiki fuera un alter ego del escritor, entonces también era probable que Hidemi existiera en la vida real. Si lograba hacer una referencia a esa escena y hacerlo sentir nostálgico, quizá lograra que él accediera a verla. Después de todo, al final de la novela Taiki se separaba de todos los demás y nunca volvía a saber de ellos.

Era una teoría, pero una que cobraba más fuerza y sentido a cada segundo, ya que por lo general los escritores dejaban mucho de sí mismos en sus libros. Disfrazaban vivencias personales convirtiéndolas en algo que los demás pudieran leer sin saberlo para no sentirse tan expuestos.

Se sintió tan eufórica ante su descubrimiento, que por un segundo estuvo tentada a gritar "bingo" como lo hacía Miyako y pensó que a la chica le hubiera hecho gracia si estuviera allí, aunque mejor que no supiera lo que planeaba.

Saltó de la cama y se preparó para salir. Pero antes debía escribir el mensaje.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, haciendo a un lado los libros de estudio con una mano, y sacó una hoja de una de sus croqueras que estiró con cuidado frente a ella, a pesar de que no tenía ni una sola arruga. Estaba nerviosa, ¿para qué negarlo?

Tomó un lápiz negro de su lapicero y se llevó la punta a los labios, debatiéndose unos instantes sobre qué debía poner. Ante todo, se dijo, debía ser breve y conciso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, apoyó la punta sobre la hoja y escribió lo siguiente:

 _Takaishi-san_

 _Por favor reúnase conmigo mañana a las tres de la tarde en la cafetería Caelum [*] que está cerca de la facultad de Pedagogía de la Universidad de Tokio._

 _Lo estaré esperando._

 _Hikari._

Cuando terminó, se estiró y volvió a leerlo un par de veces hasta convencerse de que estaba bien así. Mejor que fuese impersonal y no diera a entender que era la misma chica que lo había visitado hace una semana atrás.

A último minuto se le ocurrió que en caso de que él fuera a la cita no sabría reconocerla, por lo que añadió algo más.

 _PD: Llevaré un abrigo blanco y una bufanda rosada._

Ella no tendría modo de saber que era él quien entraba, pero con que él la reconociera a ella debía bastar.

Con el mismo cuidado que escribió la nota, comenzó a doblar la hoja hasta tener entre sus manos un perfecto avión de papel. Lo lanzó una vez a través de la habitación para asegurarse de que volaba bien y este fue a dar justo a la puerta.

—Perfecto. —No se pudo contener de decir, y corrió al baño a darse una ducha rápida.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya salía del departamento a tomar el autobús.

* * *

El barrio la recibió igual que la vez anterior, con sus calles casi vacías y un ambiente ligeramente aterrador.

La tarde estaba fresca, por lo que no pudo hacer más que encogerse dentro de su abrigo y apurar el paso rumbo a la casa del escritor, esta vez sin necesidad del papelito que le dio Koushiro con su dirección, pues descubrió apenas se bajó del autobús que se la sabía de memoria. Consecuencia de todas las veces que la leyó antes de animarse a ir la primera vez.

Al llegar a su destino, espió a través de la reja deseando saber si él estaría en casa y podría verla. Esperaba que no, aunque si estaba no había nada que pudiera hacer más que confiar en que su plan resultara.

Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que estaba sola en la calle antes de sostenerse fuertemente de los fierros y escalar un poco hasta la mitad, ya con el avioncito en una mano y habiendo tirado previamente su bolso al suelo.

No era buena escalando, nunca lo fue porque de pequeña era bastante enfermiza, pero le apasionaba el origami y solía lanzar avioncitos por toda la casa cuando tenía seis. Si era capaz de subir sin mucha dificultad, se debía a que Taichi le enseñó para que pudiera trepar con él. Tener un hermano mayor traía esa clase de ventajas (y una serie de inconvenientes, todo había que decirlo).

Inspiró profundo, con la vista enfocada en el punto al que quería llegar, y lanzó el avión, inclinando el brazo hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

—Por favor que llegue, por favor que llegue —suplicó en un susurro.

El avión planeó libremente por el patio hasta que se posó junto a la entrada de la casa como un pajarillo que se detuviera a descansar.

Hikari saltó de la reja, aterrizando sin problema sobre el suelo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y echó a correr de vuelta al paradero, sin percatarse de que, desde una de las ventanas de la casa, un chico la espiaba entre las cortinas.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Era solo un día, menos de veinticuatro horas de hecho, pero nunca el tiempo se le iba a pasar tan lento como lo haría ese viernes.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[*] Supongo que será evidente, pero escogí el nombre Caelum para la cafetería en honor a Hikari (la de carne y hueso jaja).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **El guardián de los recuerdos**_

 **-III-**

Llegó con anticipación a su cita y pidió un té de arándanos rojos como era su costumbre. Estaba ansiosa, pero prefería estar allí y esperar, a quedarse en el departamento intentando distraerse sin resultado y correr el riesgo de llegar tarde.

Se había pasado todo el día más en su cabeza que en las clases a las tuvo que asistir, cuestión a la que por suerte sus compañeros y profesores, acostumbrados a su fama de distraída, no dieron mucha importancia

Le dio un sorbo a su té mientras intentaba matar el tiempo mirando a la gente a través del ventanal lateral. No le resultó mucho, pues a propósito eligió sentarse de frente a la entrada, lo que hacía que cada vez que la campanilla anunciaba el ingreso de un nuevo cliente al local, sus ojos viajaran rápidamente hacia él, descartándolo en segundos si se trataba de una chica, y siguiéndolo sigilosamente si era un chico, aunque, en realidad, no existía ninguna razón para asumir que el escritor no pudiera tratarse de una mujer más que el hecho de que todo el mundo asumió lo contrario.

Es más, ¿qué tal si era una chica? ¿Qué tal si su nombre era solo un seudónimo? No podía dejar de especular al respecto. ¿Qué clase de persona sería la que existía detrás de la figura de Takaishi-san y todos los mitos que se habían creado en torno a su persona?

¿Qué sería real y qué no?

Suspiró.

Ya faltaban cinco minutos para las tres y llevaba una media hora allí.

¿Llegaría puntual? ¿Llegaría tarde?

Agitó la cabeza. Mejor no preocuparse por ello. Bastaba con que llegara. Ella podía esperarlo hasta la hora que fuese necesario.

A lo mejor si se ponía a trabajar en un ensayo que debía entregar la próxima semana lograba relajarse un poco. Lo meditó unos instantes. Al final descartó la idea, tomando su taza de té con ambas manos y bebiendo un largo sorbo de ella. Prefería estar atenta.

Cuando la campanilla sonó otra vez, alzó la cabeza automáticamente e identificó al nuevo cliente. Un joven rubio que llevaba unas gafas negras y vestía una chaqueta del mismo color y un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla junto a unas zapatillas Converse.

Se trataba del mismo chico al que había visto días atrás, cuando fue a trabajar en su artículo. El chico que creyó que estaba espiándola. Pero eso ni siquiera era lo más relevante; tampoco el hecho de que él evidentemente se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, sino que en su forma de caminar logró identificar, como no pudo la vez anterior, dónde le había visto antes.

¡Claro que lo había visto antes! Y no una, sino varias veces. No entendía por qué solo lo recordaba hasta ahora o qué fue lo que desencadenó el recuerdo. Solo sabía que lo divisó en varias oportunidades merodeando alrededor suyo como tantos otros estudiantes o gente con la que solía coincidir. A veces cuando salía de clase, otras en el casino de la universidad y en un par de ocasiones camino al departamento. Nunca le dio importancia porque asumió que al igual que se encontraba con otras personas a diario, se trataba de una casualidad. Pero ahora los recuerdos se atropellaban dentro de su mente terminaron por causar que una sensación de miedo se apoderara de ella desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí? ¿Por qué la buscaba?

Él, ajeno a esto, siguió avanzando hasta su mesa con paso tranquilo.

Antes de que llegara a su lado, Hikari soltó inconscientemente la taza, provocando que al chocar con el platillo y posteriormente con la madera, se rompiera en mil pedazos. El ruido de la porcelana despedazándose fue todo lo que pudo escuchar por un par de segundos.

El líquido rojo de su té, que se fue volviendo más rosáceo mientras más se extendía por la mesa, llegó a una esquina de ésta y comenzó a gotear sobre el suelo intermitentemente.

El chico se detuvo al frente y la miró sin quitarse los lentes.

—Hola —saludó, haciendo una breve reverencia con la cabeza—. Creo que tú...

—¡Me tengo que ir! —soltó ella, desesperada. Y se levantó en el acto con su bolso en una mano—. Lo siento, puedes ocupar la mesa —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir antes de salir corriendo del local.

Mientras lo hacía, las palabras de Miyako se reproducían como un disco rayado dentro de su cabeza.

 _Yo creo que está loco. O le falta la mitad del cuerpo, ¿te imaginas? ¡Qué escabroso!_

 _¿Qué tal si es un psicópata?_

 _No deberías acercarte tanto a él._

 _Si insiste tanto en vivir aparato del resto del mundo debe ser por algo._

 _¿Qué tal si es un psicópata?_

 _A lo mejor no quiere hacer daño a nadie y por eso evita el contacto humano._

 _¿Qué tal si es un psicópata?_

 _Debe tener algo raro._

 _¡¿Qué tal si es un psicópata?!_

La voz de su amiga en cierto punto se volvió frenética y Hikari sintió que su respiración comenzaba a fallarle.

Las exageradas teorías que en su momento la hicieron reír, ahora la asustaban.

Pero no podía ser, ¿o sí? Aquel chico rubio... ¿era Takaishi-san?

La situación era, cuando menos, sospechosa. Muy sospechosa.

Y si no era él... ¿cómo se habría enterado de que ella tenía una cita con el escritor? ¿Acaso la habría estado siguiendo cuando fue a su casa y esperó a que se marchara para saltar por arriba del portón y recuperar la nota?

¿Acaso habría alterado el sistema de búsqueda de Koushiro para poner su dirección en lugar de la que le pidió a su amigo que buscara?

Tropezó al doblar en una esquina y cayó de bruces al suelo. Le costó un poco levantarse, pues había recibido todo el golpe en una de sus rodillas.

Masculló y apoyó ambas manos frente a su cuerpo para incorporarse. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó; entre el ir y venir de la gente a su alrededor, pasos apresurados a sus espaldas.

Para cuando logró levantarse, alguien la sujetó del brazo y le dio la vuelta.

Ya presentía que se trataría del mismo chico, así que verlo no la impactó tanto como debería haberlo hecho. Estaba serio y seguía con sus lentes puestos. No hizo amago de quitárselos.

—¿Adónde va? Debería verse esa rodilla.

—Está bien. Lo haré enseguida.

—Pero creí que me había citado a este café para hablar de mi libro.

Hikari alzó las cejas. ¿De verdad se haría pasar por él…o es que se trataba de él?

¿Cómo saberlo?

Por más que se esforzó, no conseguía recordar si se parecía en algo a la voz que le habló a través del interfono. Los nervios se lo impedían y de todos modos el aparato probablemente la hubiera modificado un poco.

Tragó saliva e intentó sonar firme al hablar.

—Efectivamente iba a juntarme con alguien, pero no es usted.

—Claro que soy yo. Takaishi-san, el escritor. Solo no lo diga muy fuerte.

Sonaba sincero, ¿pero no era así cómo debía sonar un psicópata? Hikari se quedó esperando a que se quitara los lentes como solía hacer la gente que los llevaba puestos cuando se presentaba a otra persona. No sucedió. No sabía por qué aquello le importaba tanto.

—¿Me puede soltar?

El chico la miró extrañado por un momento y luego bajó la vista a la mano con la cual la tenía retenida del brazo.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento. —La soltó de inmediato, y Hikari retrocedió algunos pasos sin poder evitarlo—. No me había dado cuenta —añadió en un tono bastante convincente.

—Entonces… dice que usted es…

—¡Shhh! Ya le dije que no lo diga fuerte. Aunque no lo crea, los periodistas están en todos lados.

—Yo soy periodista. Bueno, no exactamente, pero trabajo medio tiempo en un periódico. —En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. No necesitaba darle más información de la necesaria a un extraño, y menos a uno tan sospechoso como el que tenía enfrente.

—Lo sé. Un periódico literario, ¿no? Lo mencionó cuando fue a verme la primera vez. Admiro su audacia. La mayoría no lo intenta dos veces y debo reconocer que su idea fue ingeniosa. Estoy aquí porque me intrigó [*].

Hikari se removió incómoda y se pasó las manos por el cabello, intentando arreglar el estropicio en el que probablemente estaría convertido tras la caída.

—Entonces es usted…

—Eso dije —respondió con una sonrisa divertida. La primera que ella le veía y que la hizo inconscientemente bajar un poco la guardia—. ¿Necesita una prueba? Puedo recitar cualquier parte del libro de memoria.

—No, no será necesario. Pero…yo lo había visto antes. Digo… pensé que nunca salía de su casa, eso es lo que la gente dice.

—La gente exagera, en especial los periodistas. Me sorprende que una joven que trabaja en un periódico no lo sepa. Sin ofender. —Su tono fue volviéndose más amable con cada palabra que decía, lo que fue disminuyendo proporcionalmente la inquietud de la chica.

—Siento haber salido corriendo así. Creí que era… —Se detuvo. No se animaba a decirlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con lo que parecía ser auténtica curiosidad.

—Una especie de acosador. Ahora me siento un poco absurda. Supongo que las coincidencias existen después de todo.

—Oh, entonces sí me notó antes.

—¿Cómo dice? —Sus ojos volaron de regreso hacia él.

—La he estado mirando de más un par de veces que nos hemos cruzado. Lamento haberla asustado —contestó con voz calma y segura. Tenía mucho desplante, más del que cualquiera esperaría de alguien que se decía que no tenía mucho contacto con otras personas.

—¿Quiere decir que no ha sido casualidad?

—Claro que lo han sido. Las mejores casualidades de todas.

—No entiendo…

—Yagami-san, lo que estoy diciendo es que soy su admirador secreto.

Las mejillas de Hikari se colorearon, provocando una carcajada de él.

Lo cierto es que seguía sin entender nada. ¿Ahora resultaba que el escritor al que tanto admiraba se había fijado en ella? Parecía surreal. Sin duda lo sería para cualquier joven que tiene la oportunidad de conocer a su ídolo literario.

Pero al mismo tiempo cierta inquietud seguía revolviéndole el estómago. ¿Debía confiar en aquel extraño? ¿Cómo sabía que no la estaba engañando?

¿Y si de verdad estaba loco?

—Veo que todavía no confía en mí —dijo él, recuperando su tono serio y compuesto de antes. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea recta que no dejaba entrever ningún rastro de la sonrisa que los había surcado pocos instantes atrás—. Está bien. No se puede confiar en cualquiera en el mundo que vivimos... ¿qué tal si volvemos a la cafetería y me hace la entrevista? Puede preguntar lo que quiera. Se dará cuenta de que soy yo.

Hikari meditó muy bien las posibilidades. Por una parte, seguía estando algo asustada; ni siquiera podía asegurar que su ritmo cardíaco se hubiera regularizado del todo, pues su corazón seguía dando saltos en el momento menos esperado de todos. Pero por la otra sentía curiosidad, una inmensa curiosidad por el excéntrico chico al que tenía enfrente.

Su decisión era inevitable. No podría irse a casa sabiendo que desperdició una oportunidad como aquella.

Además, estarían en una cafetería. Si él quisiera hacerle algo o fuera una especie de psicópata, no iba a atacarla frente a una decena de testigos, ¿cierto?

Sus próximas palabras sellarían su destino más allá de lo que ella podría haber llegado a imaginar en ese momento.

—Me parece bien.

* * *

 _Capítulo 13: La octava niña elegida_

 _Estábamos asustados de que Vamdemon la encontrara primero. ¿Pero cómo íbamos a hallarla antes que él en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio? Podía estar en cualquier parte. Encontrarla era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar._

 _La desesperación no nos permitió ver lo obvio. Que a veces lo que más buscas está justo frente a tus ojos, en el último lugar en el que se te ocurriría mirar._

Volvió a leer los mismos párrafos por centésima vez aquella tarde. Y bien podía no tratarse de una exageración.

Desde que se encontró con el escritor Takaishi y le hizo su entrevista, Hikari no había dejado de pensar en él.

La idea hizo que un calor abrupto se extendiera por sus mejillas. Se estaba expresando mal. No era en él en quien no podía dejar de pensar, sino en todo lo acontecido durante esa tarde. Tres días habían pasado ya de eso, pero por más que leyera una y otra vez la misma parte que el chico recitó para ella apenas regresaron a la cafetería, no podía dejar de escuchar su voz sobreponiéndose a la suya. Parecía adherida a su memoria como solo las cosas importantes pueden adherirse.

Se decía que solo se trataba de una reacción lógica de cualquier fan que escucha la voz de su escritor favorito leyendo parte de su obra, sin embargo, aquel argumento no la convencía, y siendo un argumento propio comenzaba a ser algo preocupante. ¿Desde cuándo no podía ni siquiera auto engañarse?

La entrevista había ido muy bien. Luego de que él recitara, sin saberlo, el principio del capítulo favorito de Hikari, pidieron dos tés y pudieron dar inicio a las preguntas.

Decidió comenzar preguntando su edad y se sorprendió al comprobar que era tan joven como se veía. Tenía veintiuno, la misma edad que ella, lo que significaba que había lanzado su obra debut con solo diecinueve años, una edad muy joven para entrar al difícil mundo editorial, y más todavía para alcanzar el éxito que él había alcanzado a solo meses de su publicación.

Recordaba con claridad todas sus respuestas, aunque algunas resonaban con más fuerza que otras dentro de su cabeza, como por ejemplo cuando le preguntó de dónde había obtenido la inspiración para escribir esa novela tan fantástica.

—Siempre sentí que me faltaba algo —fue lo primero que dijo—. Y ese algo lo llenaba parcialmente con la escritura porque empecé a escribir desde muy niño. Pero había algo más. Algo que me estaba perdiendo. Fue cuando empecé a escribir sobre los digimons. Fue tan fácil que era como si alguien me susurrara la historia al oído mientras yo la escribía. Como si... ya la conociera. —Su voz tembló al final, indecisa.

—¿Entonces dice que... ellos podrían existir? —Se sintió un poco boba al preguntarlo, pero no pudo contenerse. Pensó que él se reiría de ella y le diría que estaba loca. En su lugar solo se quedó callado y la miró por largo rato.

A pesar de que era imposible verle los ojos detrás de los lentes, Hikari podía jurar que sintió su mirada quemándola.

—¿No se va a quitar los lentes? —preguntó entonces.

—¿Por qué?

Ella no se esperaba una pregunta de vuelta y tuvo que sopesar unos segundos su respuesta. No podía simplemente decirle que era una cuestión de educación o cortesía. No sonaría bien, no importaba cómo lo dijera.

—Me sentiría más cómodo si lo hiciera —dijo, aunque no era lo que pensaba.

«Creo que podría confiar más en usted», fue lo que pensó, pero no dijo.

Él, que se había mostrado cómodo y bastante elocuente en todo momento, se removió un tanto inquieto y apartó la vista aun cuando sus lentes lo protegían de la mirada inquisidora de Hikari

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo un problema a la vista. La luz me hace daño.

No supo por qué, ni aun ahora podía decirlo, pero algo la hizo pensar que mentía. En ese momento simplemente lo dejó pasar y se saltó a la siguiente pregunta.

Hubo algunas cosas que él no quiso responder, como por qué prefería aislarse un poco del mundo o qué pensaba de los rumores que hablaban de que estaba loco o tenía un león como guardián. Frente a lo último solo esbozó una sonrisa enigmática que a Hikari todavía le palpitaba en los ojos.

Se despidieron casi dos horas después de su encuentro en la puerta de la cafetería. Él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, pero Hikari, todavía nerviosa por la forma en que comenzó todo y sobrepasada por la emoción que le producía el tiempo que compartieron, rechazó la propuesta con cortesía.

—Entonces... ¿me dice de nuevo su nombre? —preguntó él antes de que se separaran.

Hikari se sintió un poco decepcionada de que ya no lo recordara. No era que esperara haber calado hondo en él o que lo que había dicho de que era su admirador secreto fuera cierto, pero hasta ese momento creía, ingenuamente tal vez, que ser la primera a la que aceptó darle una entrevista debía significar algo, más todavía cuando durante la misma volvió a elogiar su ingenio al haber usado el avión de papel para atraer su atención.

Ciertamente lo hiciste, le hubo dicho con una sonrisa.

—Yagami Hikari —contestó con una mueca un poco tensa en los labios. No quería que se le notara la desilusión en los gestos.

Para su sorpresa, él se quedó solo con su nombre de pila.

—Hikari —repitió, no como si intentara aprenderlo, sino como si se deleitara en su pronunciación. Ella pensó que quizá le recordaba a otra persona que llevaba el mismo nombre (y no estaba tan equivocada, aunque eso ella no lo sabía)—. Hasta pronto, Hikari —fue su despedida, a pesar de que no había ningún motivo para pensar que volverían a verse.

Ella le agradeció una vez más por acudir a su encuentro y responder todo lo que le preguntó. Después lo observó marcharse hasta que se mezcló con el resto de la gente y lo perdió de vista.

Todavía lamentaba que él hubiera denegado la opción de grabarlo mientras le hacía las preguntas. Según le explicó, deseaba mantener el anonimato y aunque ella le daba confianza, no podía arriesgarse a que dicha grabación terminara en los medios. Hikari aceptó de mala gana, aunque por supuesto no lo manifestó. En su lugar tomó notas de todo y estaba segura de tener material suficiente para un gran artículo, pero era tan minuciosa que le habría encantado poder escuchar la entrevista para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada en el tintero.

—¡Tierra llamando a Hikari!

La castaña se sobresaltó al ser regresada de golpe a la realidad. Miyako la observaba desde el marco de la puerta con preocupación.

—¡Ahí estás! Llevo un rato llamándote, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí...solo estaba pensando.

—¿Otra vez ese libro? —preguntó, señalando con un dedo el libro que Hikari había dejado caer sobre su regazo por el susto.

—Sí, estaba... repasando algo.

—¿Repasando?

Hikari se humedeció los labios. Todo el mundo sabía que era una pésima mentirosa, pero no era tanto porque no tuviera dotes para la actuación, sino porque solía sentirse culpable y su propio cuerpo terminaba delatándola. Sudaba, le temblaba la voz o era incapaz de regresar la mirada; cosas como esas.

—Solo lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Está todo bien? —Miyako se había cruzado de brazos y la observaba con suspicacia. Sus gafas de montura redonda, a las que nunca había renunciado ni siquiera en nombre de la moda, contribuían a darle un aspecto severo.

—En realidad, hay algo que necesito decirte...

—Vale, pero presiento que será algo grande así que mejor que sea con unas papas fritas y un par de bebidas.

La castaña asintió sin chistar y esperó a que Miyako regresara a la habitación con las cosas para comer antes de hablar.

—Dispara. Y más vale que no te guardes nada.

Hikari no lo hizo. Para cuando terminó, Miyako, que quiso interrumpirla varias veces durante su relato, la miraba con una expresión que era una mezcla extraña y contradictoria entre enfado (por no habérselo contado antes) y emoción y sorpresa (porque sabía cuánto significaba aquello para la castaña).

—¿Te encontraste con él? ¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras! ¿Y Koushiro te ayudó? ¡Esta es una doble traición! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue o pudo haber sido? —preguntó al final, y eso que Hikari había optado astutamente por saltarse la parte en la que salió huyendo como la víctima de una película de terror. No necesitaba darle más razones a la otra chica para que le reprochara haber sido tan imprudente. Ella ya lo sabía de sobra.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[*] La idea de Hikari de utilizar algo del libro de Takeru para atraer su atención está basada en el artículo que leí de J. D. Salinger, en el cual se expone que un profesor de inglés llamado Greg Herriges logró hablar con el autor valiéndose de una técnica de su libro "El guardián entre el centeno".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **El guardián de los recuerdos**_

 **-IV-**

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente y Hikari se encontró tan metida entre libros y exámenes que no tuvo mucha oportunidad de pensar en su artículo, que ya tenía casi listo, ni tampoco en el escritor, aunque debía reconocer, al menos para sí misma, que de tanto en tanto se colaba en sus pensamientos. En especial en sus tiempos muertos que usaba para comer o para tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de retomar el estudio.

Precisamente una tarde en que volvía del parque se detuvo en la entrada del departamento para revisar un mensaje que acababa de recibir.

Se extrañó un poco al no reconocer el número, pero decidió leerlo a pesar de todo.

De: Número desconocido

[17:05 PM]: Hola, Hikari. He estado pensando en una forma de agradecerte la entrevista que me hiciste el otro día y me gustaría invitarte a mi casa. Si te parece bien podría ayudarte con la redacción o completar algunas respuestas. Solo dime cuándo, la dirección ya la sabes.

PD: Creo que podríamos tutearnos, ¿no te parece? Al fin y al cabo, tenemos la misma edad. Espero que no te moleste».

Releyó el mensaje al menos tres veces más antes de comenzar a creerse que aquello era verdad. No estaba firmado, sin embargo, no había necesidad. Por lo que decía, solo podía ser de una persona.

¿Realmente él le estaba pidiendo a ella que volvieran a verse...y en su casa?

Quizá no debía sorprenderse tanto. Habían intercambiado números poco antes de despedirse, por si surgía algún imprevisto o ella tenía alguna duda, pero Hikari nunca creyó que él pudiera querer verla otra vez, no cuando fue tan insistente en que prefería mantener cierta distancia con el mundo exterior. Tampoco lo grabó en su celular, de allí que no lo reconociera.

¿A qué venía la invitación entonces?

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se quedó largo tiempo allí pensando en qué debía responderle.

Ir a su casa se sentía muy personal, y más cuando solo lo había visto una vez. No podía negar que por su parte experimentó una conexión especial estando con él, algo que nunca le había sucedido antes, pero no estaba segura de lo que era ni de si valía la pena indagar en ello.

Al final de cuentas, aunque seguía admirándolo profundamente y entrevistarlo fue una de las mejores oportunidades de su vida, era indudable que se trataba de un chico un tanto excéntrico y que parecía esconder demasiados misterios, misterios que lejos de asustarla por lo que podían encerrar, la atraían más de la cuenta.

Suspiró.

Esa tarde no tomó una decisión ni tampoco a la siguiente. Solo a la tercera consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para responderle.

[18:01 PM]: Hola, Takeru. Siento la demora, pero he estado ocupada con los estudios. ¿Qué tal el viernes cerca de las seis?».

La respuesta no tardó casi nada en llegar, haciendo que se le encogiera el estómago.

De: T. Takeru

[18:06 PM]: Por mí genial. Nos vemos entonces el viernes a las seis (emoji sonriente).

Tenían una cita, lo que fuera que eso significaba.

* * *

A Miyako no le dijo dónde iba realmente. Odiaba estar mintiéndole tanto últimamente, pero sabía que si no lo hacía lo único que conseguiría sería que le advirtiera de lo peligroso que era ir a casa de un extraño y la llenaría de más miedos de los que ya tenía.

Le contó que saldría iría al departamento de su hermano, aunque por si acaso dejó una nota debajo de su almohada con la verdad. Solo en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Agitó la cabeza. Nada iba a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué entonces una vocecita en su mente seguía diciéndole que lo mejor sería que se alejara?

Cuando estuvieron juntos, Takeru no le pareció un chico peligroso. Por el contrario, fue bastante amable y hasta conversador dentro de lo que cabía, siendo alguien tan celoso con su vida privada.

¿Entonces la inquietud de dónde venía exactamente? No podía decirlo.

El viaje esta vez se le hizo más corto que las dos veces anteriores. Para cuando bajó en el paradero, deseó haber tenido más tiempo de arrepentirse. Quizá aún podía. Le enviaría un mensaje.

No, no podía. Porque, así como algo inexplicable la asustaba, otra parte suya quería saber más. Descubrir qué hacía que una persona se encerrara del mundo en su propia casa. Cuando lo conoció no pudo distinguir rasgos autistas, de asperger o cualquier otra condición que lo explicara. Lucía normal, de hecho, muy normal después de todo lo que había oído acerca de él y Miyako se encargó de recalcarle con insistencia.

Cuando llegó a su destino, tocó el interfono y él contestó pocos segundos después, saludándole alegremente y diciéndole que pasara.

Un largo pitido le indicó que la reja acababa de ser abierta desde el interior, así que, sin pensárselo más, la empujó y luego de entrar la cerró a sus espaldas.

Takeru la esperaba en la entrada con sus mismos lentes de la vez anterior y ropa casual. Ella había tenido un poco de dificultad escogiendo su atuendo, pero al final se decidió por algo sencillo con lo que se sintiera cómoda. Llevaba un vestido blanco y un abrigo rojo por encima a juego con una boina y botas negras.

La parte frontal de la casa era del tipo tradicional. Contaba como una pequeña azotea que protegía esa parte de la vivienda y servía asimismo para poder mirar hacia afuera sin que el sol o la lluvia te lo impidiera.

Apenas él la saludó y la invitó a pasar, entraron a un pequeño genkan, donde Hikari se descalzó y dejó su abrigo.

El lugar estaba dividido por fusuma [1], a pesar de que el piso era de linóleo y tenía un ineludible toque occidental en la decoración. En un breve paseo le indicó dónde estaba la cocina, el aseo, su dormitorio, su estudio y una habitación de almacenaje que no le enseñó, pues según sus propias palabras solo había allí un montón de trastos viejos. Luego la dirigió a la habitación principal que era una sala de estar típicamente japonesa con un inmenso ventanal shōji [2] que daba hacia la parte delantera y permitía que el sol ingresara de mejor forma.

En un extremo había un tokonoma [3] sobre el que descansaba un bonsai y a su lado un pequeño armario en el que Hikari imaginó que guardaría algunas cosas.

En el centro estaba el kotatsu [4] junto a dos zabutones [5] dispuestos uno a cada lado para poder sentarse.

Los pies de Hikari sintieron de inmediato el cambio del piso del linóleo al suelo de tatami [6], típico de esas habitaciones, de estilo brocado, más blando y menos frío que en el resto de la casa.

—Espera aquí y traeré el té. ¿De qué sabor prefieres?

—El que tengas estará bien —sonrió Hikari, todavía un poco nerviosa.

—¿En serio? Tengo de casi todos los sabores. Puedo traerte uno de arándano si quieres.

La chica se volvió hacia él un poco exaltada. ¿Cómo es que sabía...?

Takeru, como si pudiera leerle la mente o simplemente dilucidar su expresión en segundos, sonrió con amabilidad.

—Fue lo que pediste el otro día en la cafetería. Era de arándanos rojos, ¿verdad?

—Ah, por supuesto. —Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente. Debía calmarse de una vez por todas—. De arándano sería genial.

—A sus órdenes. —Takeru se inclinó e hizo una exagerada floritura con la mano antes de dejarla sola en la habitación.

Hikari, sin saber qué más hacer, fue a sentarse en un zabuton y esperó a que regresara mientras sus ojos volvían a repasar el cuarto con esmero.

* * *

En cuanto se llevó la pequeña taza a los labios y dio el primer sorbo, se sintió mucho mejor. El té siempre la calmaba un poco y aquél estaba particularmente delicioso.

Estuvieron en silencio los primeros minutos, dirigiéndose miradas el uno al otro sin animarse a decir nada hasta que Takeru decidió romperlo.

—Y dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Hikari lo miró con extrañeza.

—Sí, temo que hablé mucho de mí el otro día y no sé casi nada de ti además de que trabajas en un periódico literario. Estoy es desventaja, ¿no crees? —preguntó con un tono muy ameno, que hizo a la chica preguntarse por enésima vez qué hacía que una persona que no parecía tener problemas relacionándose se encerrara en su propio mundo, lejos del resto de las personas.

—Es que yo no soy una celebridad —respondió.

—Pero me interesa saber más de la chica que me entrevistó.

—Estudio Pedagogía en Educación Diferencial. Voy en tercer año, pero trabajo en el periódico desde que empecé para poder costear algunos gastos.

—Ya veo. Creo que te pega...

—¿Disculpa?

—Ser profesora. Te queda bien.

—Gracias.

—¿Y te gusta leer?

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó desde algún punto de la casa, causando que Hikari se sobresaltara del susto.

¿Un león? Eso no era posible, ¿cierto? Conocía los rumores, pero de todos ellos, no hubiera apostado porque Takeru tuviera un león.

Su duda debió atisbarse en sus ojos, porque el chico empezó a reírse con un toque burlón.

—Tranquila, no tengo un león aquí. ¿Cómo podría?

Hikari abrió la boca para preguntar de dónde provenía el sonido, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando algo cálido pasó por su costado. A punto estuvo de gritar si no fuera porque Takeru le indicó con una mirada que no había nada que temer.

—Lo lamento, creo que debí advertirte que tengo una mascota.

—¿Una mascota? —preguntó Hikari, intentando localizarla a su lado, pero ésta ya se había pasado por debajo de la mesa en busca de su dueño.

—Ven aquí, Tomiko. Hay que saludar a las visitas, ¿no crees? —habló cariñosamente él, inclinando la cabeza y moviendo los dedos para atraer a una gatita completamente blanca que parecía tener unos dos años de edad aproximadamente.

—¿Tomiko? —repitió la chica sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba de la nostalgia—. ¿Se llama Tomiko?

Takeru, que se hallaba en ese minuto acariciando el lomo de su pequeña, levantó la cabeza para mirarla con curiosidad.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Hikari negó enfáticamente, sintiendo un par de lágrimas emerger por la comisura de sus ojos que se apresuró a secar enseguida.

—No, es solo que...me gustan los gatos.

—¿Tienes mascota? —preguntó él con una seriedad inusitada.

—No, pero solía tener un gato. Se llamaba Miko y murió hace un par de años.

Takeru tardó en reaccionar, como si aquello no lo sorprendiera del todo.

—Cuánto lo siento... —dijo con cierta torpeza—. Debió ser muy triste.

—Ya estaba mayor, pero aun así... —sonrió con desgana—. Todavía lo extraño. Tomiko es muy linda.

—Ella también cree que eres muy linda. ¿No es así, Tomiko? —preguntó acariciándole la barbilla y causando así que la gata se subiera sobre su regazo.

Un fuerte rugido volvió a escucharse en la sala de estar, pero Hikari, que ahora estaba más preparada para ello, no volvió a espantarse.

—¿De dónde viene el rugido?

—Oh, es un dispositivo muy entretenido que encontré hace tiempo en la tienda de mascotas. Se pone debajo de su pata y suena cada vez que ella lo pisa —explicó mientras levantaba una pata del animal y movía una pequeñísima barra—. Lamento que te asustaras. Es que olvidé desactivar el mecanismo, pero ya está.

—¿Y a ella no le molesta tener eso ahí?

—No. Nunca le pondría algo que la molestara.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso...los rumores que dicen que tenías un león acá...

—Sí, era solo mi gata —contestó con una sonrisa divertida.

—Entonces fue obra tuya...

El chico la miró con una expresión que delataba lo orgulloso que se sentía de ello.

Hikari nunca había sido esa clase de chica dramática que grita de más o exagera las cosas, pero en cuanto hiló los cabos sueltos y entendió todo, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca.

—¡Por Dios! Tú lo inventaste todo. Los rumores... lo de que estabas internado en un psiquiátrico y todo lo demás. —No hacía falta dar más ejemplos. Con solo uno él se haría una idea de lo que decía, pues la verdad es que demasiados rumores revoloteaban alrededor de la misteriosa figura del escritor. Algunos de ellos estaban tan arraigados que ya parecían mitos o leyendas.

Takeru dejó escapar una risa ligera mientras subía a Tomiko a sus piernas para poder acariciarla mejor.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Tú lo hiciste? —insistió Hikari. Esta vez no se iría sin una respuesta.

—Algunos. Otros solo los exageré —confesó con un simple encogimiento de hombros—. A la gente le gusta inventarse y creerse historias ridículas, lo hace más divertido.

—¿Esa es la única razón?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—¿Por eso has dejado que la gente crea que estás loco? ¿Solo por... diversión? —preguntó dubitativa, no porque no le pareciera factible, sino porque algo le decía que había más detrás de aquello.

—Eres muy suspicaz, Hikari. Temo que demasiado para mi conveniencia.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y posaba la mirada en su regazo. La verdad ni siquiera sabía de dónde estaba sacando el coraje y la desfachatez para hacer tantas preguntas. Si bien trabajaba en un periódico, nunca había sido lo que se dice entrometida, como mucho de sus compañeros lo eran.

—Está bien. Si te invité a mi casa es porque me intrigaste y me encantan los misterios, ¿sabes? Pero tienes razón, no fue solo por diversión.

Hikari volvió a mirarlo, expectante ante lo que oiría.

—La respuesta más sencilla sería que me gusta la soledad. Pero nunca es tan sencillo tenerla, ¿cierto?

—No lo hubiera imaginado. Que te gusta la soledad, digo... pareces ser del tipo amistoso al que le gusta rodearse de personas.

—Comprendo por qué piensas eso. Solo fallas en una parte. Hay muchos tipos distintos de soledad, pero ninguno peor que rodearte de gente cuando no son las personas a las que quieres.

Los labios de la chica temblaron en un intento de pregunta que no llegó a salir de su boca. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pues la mirada del chico se había tornado tan sombría, que decidió que no valía la pena escarbar más en el tema.

—Escribir me reparó —continuó él, inesperadamente—. Hizo que sintiera que recuperaba parte de lo que perdí. Por eso me gusta hacerlo a solas y sin tener a periodistas merodeando mi casa o gente que solo quiere comprobar si los rumores son ciertos. Los humanos... pueden ser muy crueles y egoístas, ¿no te parece?

Hikari estaba tan concentrada escuchándolo, que tardó en comprender que acababa de hacerle una pregunta.

—Sin duda —contestó.

—Suficiente de mí. Vamos a hablar de ti... —replicó él, cambiando de inmediato su triste semblante por uno más animado. Tenía tantos cambios de humor que Hikari comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería bipolar o algo por el estilo.

—¿De mí?

—Sí. Te invité para conocerte un poco más. En la cafetería dijiste que eras una ferviente fan y tengo curiosidad... ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mi libro?

—Es una pregunta difícil, ¿no crees? Me gustan muchas cosas.

—Pero debe haber algo que resalte.

Hikari lo meditó unos instantes mientras Tomiko llenaba con sus maullidos el silencio que se produjo en la habitación.

Tras darle vueltas al asunto, decidió que podía decirle la verdad. Nunca había hablado de ello con nadie. Sabía que, si lo hacía, lo menos que harían sería tomarla en broma. Pero si a alguien iba a decírselo, ese debía ser Takeru.

—Hay algo... No sé explicarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero a veces siento como si… yo hubiera estado ahí. No "como" si hubiera estado ahí de forma metafórica, sino... como si realmente lo hubiera hecho. Aunque sé que eso es imposible, claro. Supongo que por eso dicen que eres tan buen escritor, ¿no? Haces que uno se sienta parte de la historia y solo los mejores lo logran.

Cuando alzó la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, la expresión de Takeru había vuelto a mutar a una seria.

Contrario a sus pronósticos, no le dijo que eso era loco o tenía poco sentido. Solo la miró, logrando incomodarla un poco. ¿Es que dijo algo malo y no se daba cuenta?

Se removió incómoda en su lugar y sopesó la posibilidad de romper el silencio. Quizá cambiar de tema. Pero al final fue Tomiko quien disolvió la tensión del momento al saltar del regazo de su dueño y deslizarse de vuelta por el mismo lugar que había venido.

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó, causando que ambos se miraran desconcertados.

—Creo que el dispositivo ya está fallando. Tendré que cambiarlo —se disculpó Takeru.

Y por alguna razón, Hikari sintió ganas de reír. Trató de contenerlo, pero no pudo. Al cabo de pocos minutos ya eran los dos los que reían sin parar. Por la situación o porque tal vez lo necesitaban, daba igual.

Bien dicen que la risa es la distancia más corta entre dos personas, pues a partir de ese momento no solo el incómodo momento anterior quedó olvidarlo, sino todo resquicio de nerviosismo que pudiera quedar entre ellos, en especial de parte de Hikari.

* * *

Cuando la castaña llegó al departamento, la noche ya caía sobre la ciudad. No había sido su intención que su cita o no cita (pues todavía no determinaba exactamente qué había sido) se alargara tanto. Para su sorpresa, cuando entró Miyako la esperaba en el pequeño salón con el que contaban. Era en realidad diminuto, apenas un espacio común para las dos que poseía un sofá (también diminuto) en el que algunas veces se sentaban a conversar por las noches.

Quiso llamarla para atraer su atención, pero no fue necesario, pues en cuanto avanzó unos tres pasos hacia el interior, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta a sus espaldas, la otra chica se giró a mirarla como si fuera un acto reflejo.

Tenía una expresión seria, mortalmente seria para tratarse de ella, y Hikari temió que hubiera descubierto su secreto.

«Ay, no. ¿Qué hago?», se preguntó mortificada. Si Miyako sabía que no había salido con su hermano, estaba perdida. No existía forma en el mundo de que consiguiera sostener la mentira por más tiempo de ese modo.

—Miya...

—¿Qué tal te fue con Taichi-san?

La recién llegada pestañeó bastante desconcertada. No era la pregunta que se esperaba.

—Bien, bien... —se apresuró a contestar al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo y los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada—. Quería que lo ayudara con algo, así que fui a su departamento y cuando terminamos nos pusimos una película en el reproductor. No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde, espero no haberte preocupado. —Recién en ese momento recordó que ni siquiera hubo revisado su celular en casa de Takeru.

—Está bien. —Miyako desestimó su preocupación agitando una mano—. Sé cómo son cuando están juntos. —Sin embargo, no se oía como si estuviera bien con ello.

Si no era que sabía que Hikari le mintió, ¿entonces qué?

—¿Y tú que hiciste?

La boca de Miyako se frunció en una mueca de desagrado mientras Hikari caminaba hacia ella para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hice algo malo?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Porque me miras como si hubiera cometido un crimen terrible. ¿Es que maté a alguien mientras dormía? —intentó bromear; su voz no la acompañó mucho en el proceso. Seguía temiendo que su amiga supiera la verdad.

—No me hagas caso. Solo discutí con el idiota de Daisuke.

—Ohhh... —Aquello sin duda lo explicaba todo—. ¿Quieres...hablar del tema? —preguntó al sentarse a su lado.

—No hay mucho que hablar. Es un idiota.

—Pero ya han discutido antes. Seguro que pueden arreglarlo. Es más, creo que ustedes dos pasan más tiempo enfadados que bien. Alguna vez leí que cuando las personas se sienten muy atraídas una por la otra, es normal que se produzcan estos choques... —explicó con un modesto encogimiento de hombros—. Lo único que tienen que hacer es encontrar un punto de equilibrio entre los dos.

—Ese es el problema. Aunque creo que es un idiota y me gustaría dejar de verlo, no puedo y no sé qué hacer para mejorar nuestra relación. Ambos somos demasiado intensos —reconoció con un suave carmín asomando por sus mejillas. Toda una novedad viniendo de ella que no se sonrojaba fácilmente.

—Miya, siento decirlo, pero significa que estás...

—¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero oírlo! —gritó y se cubrió ambas orejas con las manos.

—No tiene nada de malo.

—No es eso, es...

Hikari la miró con extrañeza. Lo que pensó que se trataba de una simple desavenencia entre la pareja, comenzaba a verse como algo más.

—¿Qué es?

—No sé explicarlo, creerás que es ridículo —comentó, escondiendo la cara entre las manos como si de verdad temiera su reacción.

—Nunca pensaría eso, y lo sabes.

Suavemente Miyako dejó caer los brazos sobre su regazo con aire resignado.

—A veces, cuando discutimos, tengo la sensación de que ya lo conocía o que las peleas que tenemos ya las habíamos tenido antes. Como si...diéramos vueltas en círculos y acabaramos siempre en el mismo lugar.

—¿Como una especie de deja vu?

—Algo así, aunque más intenso que eso. Sé que sonará loco.

—No lo creo.

—Es que tú crees en almas gemelas y esas cosas. Yo no. Yo lo máximo que hago es leer mi horóscopo.

Hikari no pudo evitar reír ante la analogía.

—Ya, te burlas de mí.

—Claro que no, Miya.

La chica de anteojos la miró y ambas terminaron sonriendo, quizá la una contagiada de la otra o solo porque en la vida deberíamos sonreír más sin razón ni excusa, y cuando estaban juntas generalmente lo hacían. Ante todo, se tenían la una a la otra.

Aquella misma noche, cuando Hikari se fue a su habitación cerca de la madrugada, no tenía ni una gota de sueño. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo si su mente no había parado de recrear la tarde que acababa de vivir una y otra vez? Ahora que estaba sola, todo afloró con mayor fuerza al no contar con las interrupciones de Miyako ni del mundo real.

 _A veces, cuando discutimos, tengo la sensación de que ya lo conocía._

Las palabras de su amiga se repitieron como una especie de canción en su cabeza. No pensaba que fuera una locura, de verdad que no lo pensaba. Ella no necesitaba pruebas para creer en almas gemelas, mundos paralelos o reencarnaciones. Pero probablemente lo más inquietante de todo no fuera eso, sino creerle porque había sentido lo mismo con Takeru. De forma inesperada y repentina, unas especies de flashes la invadían. No eran imágenes, solo la sensación de reconocer momentos ya vividos antes, como si lo conociera, como si en el pasado un fuerte lazo los hubiera unido.

¿Tenía sentido?

No. Pero era lo que sentía. Y Hikari era de las que pensaban que los sentimientos no siempre debían tenerlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[1] Fusuma: Puerta deslizante de estilo japonés, presente en la arquitectura tradicional japonesa y los washitsu (término que se usa para designar los cuartos tradicionales japoneses, o habitaciones japonesas)

[2] Shōji: Elementos de división vertical en las casas tradicionales japonesas, y en los washitsu; son de papel washi traslúcido y marcos de madera.

[3] Tokonoma: Espacio elevado para objetos decorativos, dentro de los washitsu, que sirven de recepción para los huéspedes.

[4] Kotatsu: Mesa baja alrededor de la cual se reúnen los japoneses en el washitsu, y que contiene un calentador para el invierno.

[5] Zabuton: Cojín grande que se coloca sobre el tatami para sentarse, habitualmente presente en los washitsu.

Todas estas definiciones fueron extraídas de internet y espero haberlas empleado correctamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **El guardián de los recuerdos**_

 **-V-**

Comenzó a tener sueños recurrentes. No eran claros, ni siquiera podía recordarlos a la mañana siguiente, pero le pesaban como si lo hiciera. Como si hubiera algo realmente importante en ellos que ella se estaba perdiendo.

De lo poco que conservaba en su memoria, y que con el paso de los días comenzó a apuntar en una libreta para no olvidarlo, estaba una especie de bosque por el que corría junto a otras personas. ¿De qué? Ni idea. Pero un auténtico terror la embargaba.

Todos eran sombras, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía identificar sus rostros ni nada que los identificara.

Solo una vez logró enfocar a una especie de ángel que la miraba desde el cielo y la llamaba por su nombre. Lo decía una y otra vez. Era celestial. La criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto alguna vez, aunque al mismo tiempo diferente de la forma en que todo el mundo se imaginaba a los ángeles. Parecía más una guerrera.

Entre varias anotaciones hechas a la rápida, hizo un bosquejo que sabía que no le hacía justicia. Sus habilidades como dibujante no eran muy buenas, aunque disfrutaba hacerlo de vez en cuando.

También tenía un par de escenas sueltas en la ciudad de Odaiba. Edificios destruidos, gente huyendo por todas partes, caos. ¿Y ella? Lo veía todo desde arriba.

¿Es que no tenía cuerpo? ¿Había muerto en sus sueños?

No se sentía de esa manera.

Durante ese tiempo siguió viendo a Takeru, y por alguna razón mintiendo a Miyako. No se sentía lo suficientemente segura para contárselo todavía, incluso si la relación cada vez iba avanzando a más y cada vez que volvía de uno de sus encuentros, mirarla a los ojos le significaba un suplicio. La culpa la estaba carcomiendo.

No era que se hubieran besado ni hubiera sucedido algo significativo, no al menos la clase de cosas que la gente cuenta cuando están viendo a alguien en un sentido romántico. Pero Hikari sentía que cada conversación, cada roce accidental sí que significaba algo, y no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto, pues nunca había salido con nadie; tenido citas sí, pero alguna relación importante no.

De hecho, Miyako solía decirle que necesitaba salir más. Que no iba a encontrar a su príncipe azul encerrada en su departamento leyendo o en las clases. Lo cierto es que Hikari salía; no a pubs ni a ese tipo de lugares, pero iba al parque y casi todos los fines de semana viajaba a Odaiba, donde le gustaba ir en bicicleta al muelle. Al final de cuentas no podía considerar a Takeru un excéntrico por vivir tan encerrado, pues ella también disfrutaba de la soledad, de la calma que esta podía brindarle.

En cualquier caso, las citas con Takeru fueron haciéndose cada vez más frecuentes, al punto de que ella sabía que no podría mantenerlo oculto por mucho tiempo más.

Casi siempre iba a su casa, aunque también habían ido al teatro un par de veces, al planetario y por supuesto al parque, donde ella se llevaba su cámara fotográfica y él aprovechaba de escribir un rato e improvisaban picnics. Lo bueno de la fama que el chico se creó fue que nadie lo reconocía, por eso no había razón para esconderse. Y ahí la castaña comprendió que parte de la utilidad de los rumores consistía en que la gente pensara que resultaba imposible encontrarse con él porque era un ermitaño que no salía de casa. Comenzó a entenderlo.

Lo único que todavía le intrigaba eran sus lentes. Nunca se los quitaba; ni cuando estaban dentro ni cuando estaban fuera. Incluso en el planetario se los dejó y cuando entraron a la sala en que proyectaban la historia del universo no tuvo más que sustituirlos por los que le dieron en el lugar. Aquello, lo mirara por donde lo mirara, no tenía lógica alguna. Ella intentó usar unos un día y desistió a los pocos minutos. Comprendía que podían ser útiles cuando había mucho sol, pero también la hacían sentir que el mundo se apagaba un poco, y más estando en invierno.

Cierto día pasó a llevar accidentalmente una pequeña estatua de una esfinge que estaba en la entrada, o al menos trató de aparentar lo mejor que pudo que se trató de un accidente. Takeru, que se hallaba a un par de pasos de distancia, alcanzó a sostenerla a tiempo, lo que le demostró a Hikari que no era ciego ni veía mal; tampoco tenía malos reflejos, para todos los efectos. Él había dicho que tenía un problema en los ojos, pero nunca lo especificó.

Otro día le preguntó por su gata Tomiko.

—¿Por qué escogiste ese nombre?

—¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Niña de la fortuna —contestó Hikari sin titubear. Le apasionaba aprender los significados de los nombres. Miko significaba "verdad carmesí", porque cuando llegó a su vida fue debido a que su hermano lo encontró herido cerca del departamento. Además, era el nombre que se le daba a los sirvientes de los templos shinto japoneses que tenían una alta posición social, y Taichi insistía en que ese gato caminaba con mucha clase.

—Ella me trajo fortuna cuando me sentía completamente solo y perdido. El día que la encontré fue el día en que comencé a escribir "Digimon" y el mundo comenzó a cobrar sentido de nuevo para mí.

Takeru hablaba mucho y otras veces menos, pero no era el chico retraído que uno hubiera imaginado en base a los rumores. A pesar de ello, Hikari sentía que escondía cosas en todo lo que decía, que por cada palabra había dos que se guardaba. Eso era lo que hacía que todavía se sintiera curiosa por seguir conociéndolo.

Solo les restaban días para mantener oculta aquella innominada relación de ojos indiscretos. Pero Hikari no lo sabía, y en un momento dejó de importarle. Decidió que extendería el elástico lo máximo que pudiera, solo esperando que cuando se cortara no hiciera daño a nadie, en especial a ella misma.

Lo que más temía, y que nunca se permitía pensar demasiado, era salir lastimada. Desilusionarse de Takeru, que todo fuera una farsa. Aunque sus palabras sonaban sinceras y sus sonrisas le hacían cosquillas en el estómago, algo fallaba y no podía descifrar qué era. No importaba cuánto pensara en ello.

* * *

—Ya fue suficiente —dijo Miyako con determinación, de pie en la entrada de la habitación de Hikari.

La castaña, que acababa de llegar minutos atrás de una cita con Takeru, alzó la cabeza entre sobresaltada y curiosa.

—¿Qué es lo que fue suficiente?

—Tú, mintiéndome —aclaró la otra.

—Yo...

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Hikari Yagami. Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir y si lo intentas solo empeorarás las cosas.

La aludida enmudeció y observó con ojos temerosos cómo la otra cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas e iba a sentarse junto a ella en la cama. La tranquilizó ver que la expresión adusta de su rostro se dulcificaba mientras le tomaba una mano con cariño.

—No estoy enfadada, pero... me preocupas.

—Estoy bien —replicó en modo automático. La respuesta que siempre tenía lista en los labios para dispararla cuando fuera necesario; no le gustaba preocupar al resto.

—Eso lo sé. Sales más y cada vez que lo haces vuelves con una sonrisa. Estás distraída y hasta creo que te he oído tarareando en la ducha. —Hikari se sonrojó, no supo si más por el hecho de que era bastante desafinada o porque Miyako la hubiera escuchado. Su amiga solo rio—. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de que estás viendo a alguien?

El sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña se intensificó. Entonces Miyako sí que sabía la verdad. Ella no creía haber sido tan evidente.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Podría decirse que desde el principio. Ese día que al regresar me encontraste disgustada en el salón por una pelea con Daisuke, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que recuerdo —comentó mortificada; eso había sido la primera vez que fue a casa de Takeru.

—No te lo dije, pero Taichi vino a verte. No sé qué quería, dijo que no era importante. La cosa fue que me sorprendió verlo porque se suponía que estarían juntos y él no parecía saber nada de una cita de hermanos.

—No me lo dijiste...

—Por supuesto que no lo hice. Solo lo hubieras negado y habrías redoblado tus esfuerzos por ocultarme lo que me estás ocultando.

—Miya, a veces me das miedo... —La otra chica volvió a reír.

—Ahora la pregunta es quién es ese chico misterioso. No será el escritor, ¿verdad?

Hikari, cuyos ojos habían comenzado a vagar por su regazo y distintos puntos de la habitación, giró la cabeza tan rápido en dirección a la otra chica, que la respuesta fue evidente.

—Oh no, Hikari —replicó con una expresión que casi rozaba el terror—. No me digas que has estado viéndote con él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tendría de malo? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—¿Y tú sí?

La pregunta rebotó en la mente de Hikari generando mil ecos.

 _¿Y tú sí? ¿Y tú sí? ¿Y tú sí?_

 _¿Lo conoces?_

 _¿De verdad crees que lo conoces?_

¿Por qué cada vez que se convencía de que era un buen chico, surgía algo que la hacía poner en tela de juicio su confianza?

—Lo estoy haciendo. No está loco ni tiene pánico social. Simplemente no le gusta la fama. —Miyako frunció la nariz como si acabara de oler un alimento es descomposición—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te desagrada tanto si nunca lo has visto siquiera?

—No lo sé. Es solo un presentimiento de que no deberías estar cerca de él, ¿sabes?

—¿Y desde cuándo te guías por tus presentimientos? —Miyako podía ser muy esotérica para sus cosas, hacer un drama total un día para no salir del departamento porque su horóscopo le advirtió que algo horrible sucedería, pero en el fondo Hikari sabía que se trataba de un ser racional; quizá por herencia de su carrera, o quizá simplemente parte de su esencia. El hecho es que lo era.

—Nunca.

—¿Entonces?

—Mejor cuéntamelo todo. Si ese chico ha puesto esa sonrisa en tu rostro, estoy segura de que la historia vale la pena.

—Pero no es lo que crees. Solo somos amigos.

—Sí, eso dicen todos.

—¡Miyako! —regañó, sin saber muy bien si sentirse ofendida por la desconfianza o divertida por la insinuación; el gesto de sus labios se dividió en ambas emociones sin llegar a formar ni una sonrisa ni una mueca disgustada.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo usar tu argumento en mi contra?

—Pues no.

—Anda ya. Cuéntamelo todo y más vale que no te guardes ningún detalle o lo sabré. —Miyako podía ser cotilla, mucho. Pero nunca había usado esa sagrada habilidad de saber cosas de todo el mundo en contra de Hikari, por eso la castaña confiaba tanto en ella.

—Bueno, parto por el principio... ¿recuerdas cuando me junté con él en una cafetería? Me refiero a cuando lo conocí.

—No podría olvidarlo. Kou y tú me traicionaron.

La castaña ignoró el reclamo y se lanzó dentro de su relato.

Le contó que pocas semanas después Takeru le envió un mensaje invitándola a su casa y una vez más decidió ignorar la expresión de Miyako, que decía claramente que aquello fue muy arriesgado. Casi podía oír la pregunta salir de sus labios:

—¿Qué tal si hubiera sido un psicópata queriendo atraerte a su guarida?

A pesar de que tenía la boca cerrada y probablemente se mordía la lengua para no interrumpir, los ojos de Miyako siempre hablaban por ella.

Pero luego de un par de meses viéndose, él nunca había hecho ningún intento por hacerle daño de ningún tipo. ¿No era lógico pensar que habiendo tenido tantas oportunidades ya le hubiera hecho algo?

—Ahh, eres tan ingenua —le contestaría Miyako—. Eso es porque no sabes nada de psicópatas. En la serie que yo veo dice que esos sujetos tienen mucha paciencia.

¿Qué tal si su amiga tenía razón? Bueno, la versión propia de su amiga que le había susurrado esas palabras.

—¿Hikari?

La castaña pestañeó, volviendo al mundo real. Sin quererlo se había interrumpido en mitad de su historia y ahora su amiga la miraba con preocupación; justo lo que menos necesitaba si quería que confiara en Takeru.

—Sí, lo siento. Entonces fuimos al parque...

En cosa de unos quince minutos le resumió todo lo sucedido, o todo lo que creyó importante. A veces desviaba la mirada, avergonzada por lo que estaba diciendo, pero su amiga mantuvo sus ojos firmes en ella, como si quisiera leer en su mirada si estaba siendo sincera o no.

—¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Los tés!

—¿Qué pasa con los tés? —preguntó, confusa ante el repentino grito de la chica de anteojos.

—Tal vez te pone algo en los tés... ¿no dices que siempre que vas a su casa te ofrece un té? ¡Y más encima de arándanos rojos! ¿Cómo sabe él que es tu favorito?

—Miya, te lo expliqué. Lo supo porque cuando nos vimos en la cafetería se fijó en que pedí uno de ese sabor. Nunca dijo que fuera mi favorito, solo mencionó que si lo había pedido debía gustarme lo suficiente —le explicó con toda la paciencia del mundo—. Y no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar. ¿Por qué dices que me pone algo en los tés?

—Porque has estado teniendo sueños.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

Miyako se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta fuera muy simple o no importara en realidad.

—Hablas dormida —confesó—. Te he oído un par de noches. Soy de sueño ligero, ya sabes.

—¿Te he despertado? ¡Lo siento mucho!

—No ha sido culpa tuya. Como te dije, soy de sueño ligero.

—Pero...en mis sueños... ¿qué digo? —preguntó sin saber qué emoción predominaba en ella: la curiosidad por saber o el miedo a descubrirlo.

—Generalmente solo balbuceas, aunque a veces das pequeños gritos. Te he oído llamando a tu hermano y también...

—¿También? —Sin pretenderlo siquiera, se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente, ansiosa por conocer el final de esa frase.

—Llamas a Gatomon.

Hikari tragó saliva y volvió a erguirse, tomando cierta distancia. Ahora entendía por qué Miyako dudó antes de decírselo. A ella tampoco le gustaba mucho esa especie de fanatismo que sentía por "Digimon" y en todo caso, dicha novela se relacionaba con Takeru, lo que las hacía regresar al punto inicial.

—Debe ser porque lo he leído mucho últimamente —se excusó pobremente. Sabía que su argumento no tenía suficiente peso ni mucho menos lograría convencer a la suspicaz de Miyako. Menos teniendo una vena conspirativa [1] tan arraigada en ella. A veces Hikari se preguntaba si en su vida anterior no habría sido traicionada o secuestrada para explicarse que fuera tan desconfiada en esta.

—Ya... ¿y qué pasa si no? ¿Qué tal si...?

—Miya —interrumpió Hikari suavemente, poniendo una mano sobre la de su amiga—. Te quiero, lo sabes. Pero a veces... te pasas un poco con tus teorías. Sé que quieres protegerme y lo aprecio, pero me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí.

El gesto tenso de la aludida fue menguando cada vez más hasta convertir la mueca de sus labios en casi una sonrisa. No una feliz, aunque al menos una más resignada que otra cosa.

—Puede que tengas razón. Entonces quiero conocerlo.

—¿Có-cómo?

—Que quiero conocerlo. Tengo derecho a conocer al novio de mi amiga, ¿o no?

—Ya te dije que no somos...

—No importa lo que sean. Quiero conocerlo —repitió por tercera vez, y Hikari supo que no habría forma de disuadirla.

* * *

Días después su compañera de habitación seguía molesta con ella, porque Takeru, por alguna razón que se negó a dar, se mostró inflexible sobre la propuesta. No quería conocer a Miyako.

A Hikari le sorprendió al principio, pues creyó que no tendría problema en intercambiar solo un par de palabras con su amiga, pero comprendió que al final una persona que se segrega tanto de la sociedad, acaba por acostumbrarse a su soledad. ¿No había hecho él ya suficiente con dejarla entrar a ella a su casa y a su vida? A una completa extraña...

Era llegado a ese punto que las dudas volvían. _Siempre volvían._

Que Miyako fuera adicta a inventarse conspiraciones en su cabeza era cierto. Que Hikari a menudo resultaba demasiado ingenua para su propio bien, también.

¿Qué tal si...?

Todas sus preguntas comenzaban con esa odiosa formula que la enervaba.

Confiaba en Takeru, o quería hacerlo.

¿Por qué entonces la cabeza seguía llenándosele de dudas? Algunos de sus amigos decían que la castaña era un poco _bruja._ Lo decían con cariño, porque muchas veces predecía ciertas cosas, pequeños eventos, nada importante. Decían que tenía muy desarrollada su intuición. Y ella creía intuir que algo ocurría con Takeru.

El problema era que le molestaba pensar que su presentimiento viniera de las palabras de Miyako y no de su propio interior.

La próxima vez que bebió té en casa del escritor, le dio dolor de estómago. Estuvo largo rato mirando el contenido de la taza hasta que Takeru se burló de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que te quiero matar o algo así? ¿No crees que ya lo hubiera hecho a esta altura?

A pesar de su tono jocoso y sonrisa inocente, esa que hacía unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver algo infantil y formaban un par de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, sus palabras solo empeoraron la situación.

Días más tarde el chico la recibió en la entrada de la casa como de costumbre y la dejó unos minutos sola en la sala de estar, diciéndole que debía hacerse cargo de un asunto personal que le tomaría pocos minutos. No dijo qué ni Hikari preguntó. Había aprendido a ser comprensiva y no entrometerse más de la cuenta, sin embargo, en cuanto el chico desapareció, ella se levantó de su zabuton y caminó en puntas de pie por el pasillo.

Siempre estaban en la sala de estar o, si hacía mejor tiempo, afuera de la casa, pero recordaba vagamente dónde estaba cada habitación y decidió echar un vistazo. La primera era su dormitorio, cuyo piso estaba desnudo probablemente porque dormía en un futón y lo guardaba de día. La próxima su estudio, que contaba con un inmenso escritorio de caoba, un ventanal detrás por el cual entraba el sol a raudales y un montón de estanterías con libros a los costados, todo un santuario de escritor. Le enterneció ver sobre la mesa, apartada en una esquina, un avión de papel. Podía ser otro, pero ella presintió que se trataba del que contenía el mensaje en el que le pidió que se juntaran en la cafetería.

Por un segundo estuvo tentada a entrar, sin embargo, la idea de que debía ser territorio sagrado para él la hizo retroceder. Nadie debía tomarse el derecho de invadir así el espacio privado de alguien, y aun así ahí estaba, a punto de adentrarse en el siguiente cuarto. Aquel que nunca le enseñó ni siquiera de pasada porque solo tenía trastos viejos.

Abrió la puerta con cautela y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Takeru no anduviera cerca. Una vez que se aseguró de que no había moros en la costa, se introdujo silenciosamente y cerró a sus espaldas. Si lo sentía acercarse al menos tendría tiempo de ocultarse antes de que la encontrara allí. Ya vería después qué hacer.

Lo primero que vio y la sorprendió fue que la habitación se encontraba relativamente vacía para ser un cuarto de almacenaje. Solo un par de cajas adornaban el suelo, que se hallaba reluciente y no con una pequeña capa de polvo como sería esperable de un lugar que en teoría no debía usarse a diario. Empotradas contra cada una de las paredes laterales había dos estanterías gigantes que casi llegaban al techo y en medio un viejo sofá de cuero negro con los bordes raídos, quizá por su gata o quizá solo por el paso del tiempo.

Decidió explorar primero la estantería de la derecha, sorprendiéndose al encontrar una gran cantidad de videojuegos de todo tipo, varias películas (entre ellas algunas de las favoritas de Hikari como Your Name, Cinco centímetros por segundo y varias de Hayao Miyazaki, cuyo trabajo admiraba profundamente [2]. También había algunas occidentales como "La llegada") y por supuesto, como era de esperarse viniendo de él, más libros además de los que tenía en su estudio.

Hikari pasó un dedo por los lomos. Allí había de todo, desde romance juvenil y fantasía, hasta novela negra o policiaca. Tenía la saga de Harry Potter completa, la de Juego de Tronos (¡qué envidia!), varias obras de Murakami (la chica no pudo evitar sacar y hojear "Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo", que era su favorita de ese autor) y sonrió enternecida al encontrarse con "El principito" entre su variada colección. Aquel libro, por el contrario, nunca fue muy de su gusto, pero a juzgar por lo desgastado que lucía, apostaba que era el favorito de Takeru.

Allí no había nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué esperaba encontrarse? ¿Una Death note? [3]

Estuvo tentada de reír por su referencia a uno de los animes favoritos de Yamato. Ella tuvo que vérselo con su hermano que no soportaba la idea de no entender de lo que el rubio hablaba.

Estaba claro que solo se había dejado sugestionar de más por Miyako.

Con un suspiro, caminó hacia la otra estantería. Esa estaba casi vacía y un tanto más desorganizada. Solo unos cuantos trastos, algunas revistas viejas y una única caja en uno de los estantes superiores, que estaba al menos un palmo por encima de la cabeza de Hikari. Se hallaba apoyada en la orilla, como si Takeru la hubiera sacado hace poco, olvidando acomodarla bien de vuelta en su lugar.

La curiosidad le cosquilleó en los dedos y la hizo ponerse en puntas de pie para intentar alcanzarla, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado alta. Se mordió los labios y redobló sus esfuerzos al tiempo que unas fuertes pisadas se oían por el pasillo.

«Takeru», pensó asustada.

Alargó los dedos todo lo que pudo, solo necesitaba empujarla hacia ella y la cogería en el aire.

Por un microsegundo se preguntó, no exenta de inquietud, si Miyako no tendría razón y terminaría hallando una colección de cabezas o partes de un cuerpo humano. Se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo.

La puerta se abrió violentamente al tiempo que la caja se desestabilizaba por los empujones de la chica, causando que se volcara y su contenido se desparramara por el suelo, a espaldas de Hikari que se giró enseguida en cuanto escuchó que el chico ingresaba al cuarto.

—No es lo que pa... —Su excusa se quedó a medias cuando al enfrentarlo descubrió que el chico no traía puestos sus lentes de siempre.

Por primera vez podía ver sus ojos, celestes como el cielo en pleno verano, y el tiempo se detuvo en ellos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[1] Vena conspirativa. Según la RAE, la palabra conspirativo (a) significa relativo a la conspiración. Lo que intentaba decir es que Miyako se inventa conspiraciones donde no las hay, para cuyo efecto me parecía más preciso el término "conspiracionista" que no está reconocido por el diccionario, de allí que dejase "conspirativo" y haga esta aclaración, porque siento que no se entiende. Lo cambiaré si encuentro una palabra mejor.

[2] Todas las películas mencionadas están entre las favoritas de HikariC, por lo que pido disculpas porque algunas de ellas no habían salido en el año en el cual se supone que se desarrolla esta historia (que sería el 2012 según mis cálculos), por lo que vamos a pretender que sí.

Gracias a Mid que me ayudó a sonsacarle información a Hikari.

[3] Death Note: Es una serie de manga escrita por Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata. La historia se centra en Light Yagami, un estudiante de bachillerato que encuentra un cuaderno con poderes sobrenaturales llamado «Death Note», con el cual es capaz de matar personas si se escriben los nombres de éstas en él mientras el portador visualiza mentalmente la cara de quien quiere asesinar. Light intenta eliminar a todos los criminales y crear un mundo donde no exista la maldad, pero sus planes serán frustrados por L, un famoso detective privado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **El guardián de los recuerdos**_

 **-VI-**

Esos ojos. Los conocía.

Causaron que un montón de mariposas agitaran sus alas en la parte baja de su vientre. El reconocimiento la golpeó tan fuerte, que por un larguísimo segundo la aturdió. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron dentro de su cabeza como cartas al viento que quisieran confundirla para impedirle pensar.

¿Dónde los había visto antes? ¿Dónde...?

Hikari era consciente de que tenía los labios entreabiertos y pronto sintió que comenzaban a secársele y la saliva se le juntaba en un nudo en la parte superior de su garganta. No podía moverse, no podía reaccionar.

Lo que probablemente solo fueron segundos, pareció una eternidad suspendida entre los dos.

Cuando Takeru se dio cuenta o fue consciente de que sus ojos estaban desnudos, ya era demasiado tarde. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y dejó que sus párpados bajaran por un momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la chica seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y la misma posición que se había quedado cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación. Lucía como una estatua de sal y deseó que se pudiera quedar así para siempre y de esa manera él pudiera contemplarla cada vez que quisiera. Sabía que era imposible.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un tono bajito y desvalido.

—Por eso usabas los lentes —replicó ella, ignorando su pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes un problema en los ojos, ¿cierto?

—Hikari... —Dio un paso hacia adelante, causando que ella retrocediera uno al mismo tiempo y su tobillo chocara con la caja vacía.

El miedo que Takeru contempló en los ojos de la chica le causó un nudo en su estómago.

¿Estaba asustada? ¿Tenía miedo...de él?

—Por favor no veas eso —pidió débilmente en cuanto notó que ella hacía ademán de voltear para ver el desastre que había dejado.

Hikari regresó la mirada a él por un instante y luego se giró a toda prisa y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas para hurguetear entre lo que sea que fuera que hubiera en esa caja antes de que ella la volcara.

No eran cabezas. Aquello la hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio. No sabía, hasta ese momento, que aquel pensamiento que tuvo fuera tan serio. Que su mente lo contemplara como una posibilidad real.

Lo que se había desperdigado por el suelo eran una serie de objetos personales. Unos viejos lentes con los cristales rotos, un pequeño portátil amarillo que tuvo el presentimiento de que ya no funcionaba, un sombrero rosado de vaquera, un gorro celeste con tiras a cada lado (lo que lo hacía asemejarse a una especie de casco), una armónica oxidada, un sombrero verde muy parecido a un turbante con una piedra azul en la parte frontal, unos goggles que se le hicieron familiares y por último un silbato plateado que pendía de un hilo. _Su_ silbato.

En cuanto esa idea se coló en su mente sin su permiso, retrocedió asustada. ¿De dónde había venido aquella sensación? Era solo un silbato viejo, tan ordinario como cualquier otro.

No, por supuesto que no le pertenecía a ella. Aquello se sintió más como si una voz le susurrara al oído que como un pensamiento propio, surgido de sus propios recuerdos.

¿Estaba asustada? No lo sabía. Si bien no encontrarse con partes de cadáveres le supuso un profundo alivio, más grande del que esperó, algo le oprimía el pecho y las sienes. Comenzaba a darle una jaqueca. Era todavía muy incipiente, pero podía sentirla nacer.

¿A quién pertenecían todos esos objetos?

¿Qué tal si en lugar de cabezas, Takeru coleccionaba efectos personales de sus víctimas?

La idea de que fuera un psicópata no podía descartarla tan fácilmente. No habiéndose encontrado con una colección tan particular entre sus cosas.

Pero, si fuera el caso... ¿él no habría hecho más por detenerla?

Todavía seguía en el cuarto. Podía decirlo porque había tal silencio que era capaz de oír su respiración, suave y acompasada.

Si acababa de descubrir su secreto, ¿no debería estar más nervioso?

¿Es que acaso la estaría apuntando con un arma en ese momento? Si bien no sentía un revólver o la punta filosa de un cuchillo contra la cabeza o su espalda, no podía asegurarlo.

La respiración comenzó a agitársele y su corazón a dar saltitos desesperados. Le zumbaba los oídos y podía sentir sus latidos golpeando sus venas en cada bombeo de sangre.

 _(Pum, pum, pum)._

Justo cuando iba a girarse a comprobar lo que Takeru hacía para saber si debía o no temer por su vida, captó algo por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos que la hizo frenarse.

Allí, enterrada entre esa serie extraña y dispar de objetos entre los que no hallaba consonancia alguna, había una fotografía.

Solo se veía un extremo. En el fondo pudo distinguir lo que al principio le pareció que era el mar, pero tuvo que descartarlo en cuanto notó la falta de arena. Debía ser más bien un río o lago, aunque el paisaje no se le hacía conocido; no de forma consciente al menos. Algo familiar había en él que no conseguía determinar. En el centro estaba una chica que sonreía a la cámara.

El corazón se le detuvo entonces.

 _Era ella._

Un fuerte pitido le estalló en los oídos.

¿Qué significaba lo que estaba viendo? ¿Por qué Takeru tenía una fotografía de ella de sus años de secundaria, si solo se habían conocido hace un par de meses?

Estaba segura. No podía tener más de dieciséis, o acaso diecisiete años allí.

Recordó que lo había visto un par de veces antes de su primer encuentro formal en la cafetería. La forma en que salió huyendo al pensar que se trataba de un psicópata o acosador.

¿Qué había dicho él cuando le preguntó si esos encuentros anteriores fueron causalidad?

Que lo fueron, las mejores casualidades de todas. Esas fueron sus palabras.

Y luego la distrajo diciendo que se trataba de su admirador secreto.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

¿Cómo no vio que era imposible coincidir tantas veces de casualidad con alguien que vivía tan lejos de donde ella estudiaba?

¿Qué tal si él llevaba años espiándola desde lejos?

 _Algunos esperan años, ¿sabías? Antes de atacar a sus víctimas._

Recordó un comentario que Miyako le hizo un día, a propósito de una serie que veía y de la que se había vuelto adicta en su momento. Hikari pensaba que todas las teorías conspirativas que se inventaba sobre el mundo y la gente las sacaba de ahí. Su amiga tenía una imaginación lo suficientemente activa como para necesitar esa clase de estímulos, pero a ella le gustaban y nada podía hacer al respecto.

Con temor, Hikari extendió una mano para tomar la fotografía.

¿Cómo podía ser que se la hubiera tomado sin que se diera cuenta? Y más en un lugar que ella no reconocía ni muchos menos recordaba haber visitado. ¿La habría robado? Eso seguía sin explicar sus dudas.

—No lo hagas. —A pesar de sus palabras, el tono que Takeru empleó fue demasiado débil para considerarlo una petición, o al menos una seria. Casi parecía que no lo decía en serio, que no le importaba o hasta quería que lo hiciera.

Los dedos de la chica rozaron el papel de la imagen y la acercó a sus ojos para poder verla mejor.

—¡No! —gritó Takeru atrás de ella, esta vez con más ímpetu. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Hikari ya había descubierto que no estaba sola en la fotografía.

A su lado, con su cabello tan radiante como el sol que iluminaba el cielo y su habitual sonrisa que le llegaba desde los labios hasta los ojos, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Takeru. El chico que hasta meses atrás no era más que un ídolo, una figura lejana, un desconocido. Se veía más joven, al igual que ella, pero era él. No cabía duda.

¿Cómo podía ser?

Pestañeó confusa y lo hizo con más fuerza cuando sintió que la vista se le nublaba.

* * *

Hikari lo sintió acercarse a pesar de que el césped amortiguaba sus pasos. En realidad, no fueron sus pasos los que la alertaron de su presencia, sino un presentimiento. La situación se invertía cuando se trataba de él, que decía que ella pisaba tan fuerte como un gigante y luego se reía a su costa.

La verdad era que Hikari no necesitaba de sus sentidos para percibirlo o percibir nada a su alrededor. A menos que estuviera muy perdida dentro de su propio mundo, claro.

Takeru se sentó a su lado con cuidado y ella siguió con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que meditaba, aunque lo hacía para concentrarse en el sonido del río que tenía frente a ellos, el que ahora se mezclaba con la apacible respiración del chico. Escuchar el mar o cualquier masa de agua agitarse a su propio ritmo siempre la relajaba, incluso cuando a sus once años le temía debido a que fue arrastrada al Mar Oscuro.

Permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato. Segundos, minutos; con ellos nunca se sabía con exactitud. Tomaban el reloj y lo hacían suyo. Lo deformaban y convertían momentos fugaces en eternidades.

—¿Estás bien? —Solo cuando la pregunta brotó de labios de Takeru, acompañada de un tono de preocupación, Hikari abrió los ojos.

No lo miró enseguida, no. Primero clavó la mirada en el río, concentrada en enfocarlo bien hasta que volvió a ser celeste y claro.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó de vuelta. No hacía falta que respondiera, él lo sabía.

El chico suspiró.

—Supongo que lo estoy.

—No, no lo estás.

—Tú tampoco deberías estarlo —dijo casi bordeando el reproche—. ¿Cómo es que puedes estar aquí, tan calmada? Y sin Gatomon. Los demás están despidiéndose. No soporto saber que esta será la última vez que los veremos.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Lo hicimos una vez, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero luego volvimos a verlos. Y además... —Se detuvo abruptamente y ahora Hikari sí se giró a mirarlo, en busca de sus ojos celestes en los que parecía a punto de estallar una tormenta, no de esas que venían acompañadas de rayos y asustaban a los niños, sino de esas intensas y largas que te pueden tener un par de días en casa preguntándote si en algún momento dejará de llover.

—¿Además?

—Ya lo sabes —replicó, entre gruñón y desamparado. Aunque no lo dijo, Hikari supo que odiaba que ella pudiera permanecer tan impasible mientras él sentía que se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Que le quitarían una parte de su alma y su ser.

Quizá ni siquiera lo habría dicho así de haberlo expresado, pero ella lo sabía. Lo sabía porque desde el día en que se conocieron un lazo especial los unió, y ahora la chica tenía depositada toda su fe en que ese lazo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener sus destinos atados.

Arrastró la mano por el césped, que de cerca no se veía tan verde ni lleno de vitalidad. Es más, lo sintió áspero bajo su palma hasta que sus dedos rozaron los del que siempre fue su mejor amigo y algo más que eso; de niños un hermano, de grandes algo a lo que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de poner nombre o quizá no les apetecía hacerlo. Takeru ni siquiera se movió. Estaba muy quieto, parecía hacer esfuerzos para no llorar.

—T.K. —llamó con suavidad y cariño—. Este no es el final.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó comenzando a ahuecar la mano femenina entre la suya.

—Mírame.

Takeru se volvió en cámara lenta hacia ella hasta que sus miradas conectaron y un pequeño y casi imperceptible clic sonó dentro de ellos.

—Por tus ojos. Pase lo que pase, te reconoceré por tus ojos. Siempre.

—¡Eh, tortolitos! —interrumpió una tercera voz, rompiendo la magia antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo.

Los dos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a una preciosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel acercarse a ellos. Traía colgando de un brazo la cámara de Hikari.

Antes de alcanzarlos se detuvo y los apuntó con ella.

—¡Vamos, sonrían!

El brillo de la cámara cegó a Hikari y la regresó a la realidad.

* * *

Pestañeó confusa, sintiendo que sus ojos se resentían por el acto como si llevara un par de segundos o más sin hacerlo. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no supo si a causa de la amargura que comenzaba a extenderse por su pecho o solo por la falta de una acción tan básica y mecánica como parpadear.

Al frente de ella estaba Takeru de rodillas, aunque tardó un poco más en notarlo. Se hallaba ligeramente inclinado para poder verle la cara y la miraba con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? Te fuiste por un minuto...

—Eso fue... —Más lágrimas le nublaron la visión. Era como si sus ojos se estuvieran ahogando en su propio mar. ¿Pero por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? Porque Takeru tenía razón. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero ese día, el día de su visión, le robaron parte de su alma. Parte de lo que era. Y eso debía doler.

—¿Qué viste? ¿Cuánto viste? —preguntó nervioso, sujetándola de los hombros—. Necesito saberlo, Hikari —demandó.

—Nos vi a nosotros. No reconocí el lugar... —explicó en susurros frenéticos que fueron subiendo de intensidad—. Pero había césped. El césped estaba quemado y estábamos mirando un río. ¡Nos conocíamos! De verdad nos conocíamos...y yo dije... —alzó la cabeza y se perdió en los ojos celestes del chico que la miraban de una forma que ella no supo descifrar. Asustado tal vez era la palabra. Pero a ella ya no la asustaba.

—Dijiste que siempre me reconocerías por mis ojos —replicó él como si la frase le doliera.

—Por eso usabas lentes.

Él no le respondió con palabras. Agitó dos veces la cabeza y se levantó del suelo yendo hacia la entrada del cuarto.

—Esto fue mi culpa —lo escuchó murmurar—. Perdóname, Hikari. Fui demasiado egoísta.

La chica solo le veía la espalda, pues se había detenido bajo el umbral mirando hacia el pasillo. Aun así, podía jurar que estaba llorando. ¿Es que tanto lo conocía? ¿O sería más correcto decir que lo había conocido?

—No entiendo. Tienes que explicarme, ¿qué son estas cosas? ¿por qué tú y yo nos conocimos, pero no podía recordarlo hasta que tomé esa foto?

Takeru se volteó con parsimonia y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, sus mejillas estaban secas. Aunque puede que no estuviera tan mal después de todo, porque sus ojos, llenos de una tristeza infinita, parecían llorar en silencio.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero antes tienes que prometer que no tocarás nada hasta que yo termine de contarte mi versión de la historia.

Hikari barrió los objetos regados junto a ella en una mirada rápida. Necesitaba respuestas, y si la condición era que no tocara nada por el momento, podía cumplirla.

Asintió en silencio.

—Tienes razón. Tal como viste en esa fotografía, nosotros nos conocimos.

—¿Cuándo? —Era la pregunta más lógica de hacer a continuación.

—Cuando teníamos ocho años.

—Es curioso, se siente como si hubiera sido en otra vida.

—De cierta forma lo fue.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tuve que alejarme —comentó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose con uno de sus hombros en el marco de la puerta, quedando con el cuerpo inclinado hacia la derecha—. Por el bien de todos...

—¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso? —preguntó con una voz llena de impotencia.

—Si te lo digo de golpe, no me creerás.

—Pruébame. —Sus ojos miraron a Takeru con el mismo desafío que solían mirarlo antes, en su otra vida. Él estuvo a punto de sonreír. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque en esa mirada también había vacío. Momentos que se perdieron para siempre.

—Una vez dijiste que cuando leíste mi novela por primera vez y siempre que la releías sentías como si tú hubieras estado ahí, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que no fue solo un sentimiento? Si dijera que los digimons y ese mundo fantástico por el que todos me alaban por haber creado existe de verdad.

Los labios de Hikari se entreabrieron de la sorpresa. Quiso cerrarlos, volver a respirar, pero era como si su propio cuerpo no le respondiera, como si alguien lo hubiera apagado con un mando a distancia.

—Dirías que estoy loco, ¿cierto? Que es imposible. Esa es en parte la razón por la que nunca te lo dije.

—Pero...

—Tuve que alejarme por el bien de todos, de nosotros mismos y de nuestro mundo, o al menos eso es lo que creo. Pero no pude hacerlo del todo, por esa razón te observaba de lejos y tú fuiste capaz de reconocerme aquel día en la cafetería.

—¿Por qué te alejaste?

—Todavía es muy pronto para decírtelo. Primero quiero que sepas que lo intenté, que, aunque fallé, de verdad quise hacer las cosas bien, completar mi misión. Pero entonces tú quisiste conocer al excéntrico escritor que vivía relegado en su propia casa. Luego de que me vinieras a ver y de la nota que me dejaste, pensé que si me juntaba contigo y te daba la entrevista lo dejarías pasar, y quizá lo hubieras hecho, quizá con el tiempo lo habrías olvidado. Solo que no tomé en cuenta otro factor —murmuró al final, lleno de aflicción.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó la chica cuando se hizo evidente que él no continuaría si no le daba un empujón.

—A mí —contestó con un suave resoplido y una sonrisa desganada asomando en sus labios—. No conté con que después de que nos juntáramos sería yo quien no podría dejarlo pasar. Necesitaba estar más cerca de ti, ser parte de tu vida otra vez me hizo sentir que recuperaba algo que perdí ese día.

—¿Qué día?

Los ojos de Takeru, que hasta ese momento habían eludido convenientemente los de la chica, por fin fueron a su encuentro.

—El día en que nuestras memorias fueron borradas —respondió tras una breve pausa.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Capítulo cortito, pero ya el siguiente es el último.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **El guardián de los recuerdos**_

* * *

 _Para HikariCaelum_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

 **-VII-**

 _Pase lo que pase, te reconoceré por tus ojos, siempre._

La propia voz de Hikari volvió a oírse con claridad dentro de su cabeza, incluso si se trataba de un recuerdo que apenas acababa de recuperar. Se mezcló con las palabras dichas por Takeru minutos atrás.

 _El día en que nuestras memorias fueron borradas. Fueron borradas. Borradas. Borradas. Borradas._

La castaña dio un respingo en cuanto sintió la puerta corrediza deslizarse hacia un lado, provocando que emergiera abruptamente a la realidad. Takeru ingresó a la sala de estar cargando una carpeta cerrada debajo de uno de sus brazos.

Luego de que le dijera que alguien borró sus memorias, le pidió que se cambiaran a la sala de estar para terminar de contarle todo. La convenció diciendo que allí estarían más cómodos, aunque luego la dejó varios minutos sola, primero mientras preparaba el té, y después por irse a buscar algo que no especificó y ahora suponía que se trataba de esa carpeta.

Su taza de té seguía frente a ella sin que le hubiera dado ni un solo sorbo. Cuando quiso acercársela a los labios, recordó que Takeru nunca preguntó cómo lo bebía y, sin embargo, desde el primer día que puso un pie en esa casa lo preparó igual, tal como ella lo tomaba, demasiado dulce para cualquier japonés promedio que se preocupara de su salud. A Hikari nunca le preocupó porque su salud siempre fue frágil, de niña tanto que no creía que pudiera empeorarla realmente, o no le importaba hacerlo. Amaba vivir, pero ciertas cosas, pensaba, no deberían estresar tanto a la gente; vivir con tantas reglas al final no era vivir.

Podía ser que el chico se hubiera fijado en la cafetería en la cantidad de cucharadas de azúcar que le echó a su té. Es más, era capaz de dar fe de que era atento a esa clase de detalles, quizá por su faceta de escritor. No obstante, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas luego de la revelación acerca de sus recuerdos y eso causó que un regusto amargo de bilis le subiera por la garganta, impidiéndole beber el líquido por mucho que se le antojara.

No quería sugestionarse ni recordar la voz de Miyako. Pero no podía evitarlo. Todo era demasiado extraño. Por más sentido que intentaba darle a las palabras de Takeru, no lo conseguía.

¿Les habían borrado la memoria? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Y más importante todavía, ¿quién?

¿Quién sería capaz de algo así? ¿Quién tenía el poder y podía ser tan desalmado para dejar a una persona incompleta?

¿El gobierno?

Se sintió tentada a reír cuando la propia voz de sus pensamientos le sonó a Miyako. Ella sin duda le diría algo así, y Hikari evidentemente había pasado demasiado tiempo escuchando sus teorías.

Todas las dudas que la carcomían salieron disparadas de sus labios en cuanto Takeru se sentó al frente.

—Tranquila. Sé que debes estar confundida, pero prometí que te explicaría todo y eso es lo que haré.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la carpeta que el chico puso sobre la mesa. Lo vio abrirla y extraer de ella con toda la calma del mundo un set de fotografías que puso una al lado de la otra en una línea horizontal para que la chica pudiera verlas, igual que si fuera un policía preguntándole a una víctima o testigo si reconocía alguno de esos rostros.

Ella lo conocía. A todos.

En la primera imagen estaba Taichi, en la siguiente aparecía Yamato y después estaba Sora, una ex novia de secundaria que tuvo su hermano.

A continuación, identificó a Koushiro, su buen amigo Koushiro al que había conocido gracias a Miyako. Igual que a la chica de al lado, una chica de la universidad que era más grande que ellas y se llamaba Mimi.

Después se encontró con la seria expresión de Jou, el chico que estudiaba Medicina y trabajaba voluntariamente en la enfermería. Era amable, atento y muy profesional, aunque a veces un poco torpe. A Hikari le caía bien.

Las últimas fotografías pertenecían a ella y Takeru.

Sus ojos vagaron por la mesa de vuelta a los ojos del chico.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Te dije que nos conocíamos, ¿no? Y que nuestras memorias fueron borradas. Cuando hablé en plural no me refería solo a ti y a mí, sino a todas las personas que ves en estas fotos.

Hikari volvió a mirarlas y las contó, a pesar de que sabía exactamente cuántas eran. Mientras tanto, el recuerdo en el que Takeru y ella hablaban frente a un río parpadeó con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Imágenes fugaces se atravesaron en su visión, como si en lugar de ojos estos fueran los lentes de una cámara encargados de proyectar fotografías y vídeos.

—Son ocho... —dijo lo evidente—. Ocho fotos, ocho... ¿niños elegidos?

El chico asintió ceremonialmente, con un gesto mortalmente serio en el rostro.

—Tú lo dijiste, que ese mundo existe. Entonces el protagonista de tu libro eras tú y yo...

—No fui muy original con los nombres, lo admito. Hubiera querido llamarte Hikari, porque ningún otro nombre en este mundo te queda tan bien.

Hikari calló. Sus ojos de nuevo buscaron las fotografías, como si esperara encontrar las respuestas en ellas.

—¿Comprendes ahora por qué nunca te lo dije? Creerás que estoy loco, y tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez me trastorné y todo lo que dicen de mí es cierto.

—No. —Negó tajantemente—. No estás loco.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque yo también creía que lo estaba. Cuando leí tu libro, sabía que no era normal. Por las noches tenía sueños, sueños que no podía recordar. Comenzaron a intensificarse desde que te conocí y mientras más te veía más frecuentes se volvieron. Salvo porque ahora sí los recuerdo. Yo estuve ahí, contigo y otras personas.

Takeru sonrió. Fue una sonrisa extraña; no era feliz ni triste, solo era.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué?

—Que debí mantenerme lejos de ti. Eres demasiado intuitiva. Ellas me lo advirtieron.

—¿Ellas? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Las Homeostasis.

—Hablas de aquella entidad digital que se preocupa por el equilibrio de ambos mundos. —Aquello lo recordó por el libro—. ¿Ellas nos borraron la memoria? ¿Por qué?

—Porque era necesario.

—Esa no es una respuesta —le reprochó.

—Lo sé —dijo soltando un suspiro—. Pero es la única que tengo para darte.

Hikari lo miró en silencio. Tardó en comprender lo que intentaba decirle, y cuando lo hizo tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca.

—Tú... ¿no lo sabes?

—Solo recuerdo lo que ellas quieren que recuerde. El mundo estaba devastado. Enfrentamos una batalla más grande de la que podíamos librar. Y ellas tuvieron que intervenir. Tomaron tu cuerpo como habían hecho antes. Nos dijeron que esto tenía que parar, que ellas podían hacerlo, pero que corríamos el riesgo de perder nuestros recuerdos.

—Por eso te dije que pasara lo que pasara, te reconocería por tus ojos —dedujo—. Ese día, el día que nos tomaron la fotografía que encontré y que me llevó a ese recuerdo, fue justo después de que ellas nos lo dijeran, ¿cierto?

Mientras hablaba, la imagen que tenía dentro de su cabeza comenzó a desteñirse. No era solo el césped el que estaba marchito. Todo a su alrededor estaba muriendo. El cielo parecía caerse a pedazos y no era del color que debía ser, sino de un púrpura oscuro e insano, muy distinto al del atardecer; la tierra estaba partida y el río, el sonido del río tuvo que ser creado artificialmente por ella, por su mente, porque casi no quedaba agua. No solo el mundo real se estaba derrumbando, sino también el de los digimons, y tal revelación le produjo la sensación de que una especie de muro comenzaba a resquebrajarse dentro de ella. La sensación resultó de lo más inesperada e incómoda, molesta. Ocurrió solo en segundos.

—Sí, nos dieron la oportunidad de elegir y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo pudimos hacerlo sabiendo lo que arriesgábamos? —preguntó.

—Queríamos salvar nuestro mundo y el Digital. Estábamos dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera. Sé que si lo piensas un poco, te darás cuenta de que volverías a tomar la misma decisión.

La chica tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón.

—Entonces... si lo entendí bien, solo desapareció la parte de nuestra vida en que viajamos al Digimundo. Quiero decir, yo aún recuerdo mi infancia completa, aquel campamento de verano en el que enfermé y mi hermano volvió lleno de raspones. Dijo que hubo una tormenta de nieve.

—Exactamente...

—Pero algo no me cuadra. ¿Cómo es que tú lo recuerdas? Me refiero a que dices que solo recuerdas lo que ellas quieren que recuerdes, aunque sabes la verdad, sabes lo que pasó, que nosotros estuvimos ahí.

—Porque es la misión que se me encargó. Yo tenía que ser el guardián de nuestros recuerdos y asegurarme de que nadie recordara, a pesar de que yo mismo era incapaz de recordar lo que había sucedido. Solo sabía que era importante, por eso me encargué de vigilarlos desde lejos sin que ninguno me notara, hasta que un día tuve un sueño. A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice fue comenzar a escribirlo en mi computadora, y así surgió mi novela. Mientras más escribía, más recordaba. Estoy seguro de que ellas no se imaginaron que sería posible.

—Sigo sin entender... ¿por qué tú?

—Porque yo lo decidí así.

—¿Decidiste cargar con ese peso por tu cuenta? —preguntó con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal producto de la impresión—. ¿Por qué harías algo así?

—Esa respuesta... preferiría no dártela —murmuró aparentemente incómodo. Y a pesar de que Hikari no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, quería saber la verdad. Lo necesitaba.

—Lo lamento, pero es un poco tarde para eso. Dijiste que me contarías todo...

—Terca como tu hermano —suspiró él—. Está bien. De todos modos, no tenía mucha esperanza de que aceptaras quedarte en la ignorancia. Nunca fuiste esa clase de persona. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, que cualquier otro podría haber interpretado como un gesto para añadir dramatismo al asunto, pero ni el asunto del que hablaban requería más dramatismo del que tenía, ni Hikari pensó eso. Ella, por el contrario, fue capaz de verlo tratando de armarse de valor para decirle lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle a continuación—. Si decidí ser el guardián de nuestros recuerdos fue porque ellas querían que tú lo fueras.

—¿Y-yo?

—Sí, tú. Suena lógico, ¿no? Eras la más sensitiva y receptiva del grupo. Por algo ellas siempre se manifestaron a través de ti. Pero para hacerlo debías renunciar a todo. A tu familia y todo tu entorno. Yo... no podía soportar la idea de que lo hicieras. Que te separaran de Taichi. Por eso las convencí de que no eras una buena opción, porque eras curiosa y en algún momento querrías averiguar la verdad por tu cuenta.

—Probablemente lo hubiera hecho —admitió Hikari, entre sorprendida y anegada por un montón de emociones que no conseguía delinear del todo—. Una vez dijiste que tuviste un hermano. Yo no quise preguntar. Pensé que podía ser que ya no se hablaban o estaba muerto.

—No está muerto.

—¿Es Yamato? —Ahora lo entendía. Entendía por qué a veces le parecía ver otro rostro en el del novio de su hermano. Entendía esa atracción inexplicable que se desvaneció en cuanto rozó sus labios. No era él a quien añoraba ni buscaba encontrar en su boca, sino a su hermano, alguien a quien ni siquiera recordaba.

Takeru no respondió, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera. La respuesta estaba tatuada en la desolación de su mirada. Lucía como un niño a la deriva en lugar de un adulto solitario o ermitaño.

—Pero Yamato... él dijo que su madre y su padre se separaron cuando era un niño. Se quedó con su padre porque era quien más lo necesitaba. Él nunca... mencionó a un hermano. ¡Ni siquiera te recuerda!

—Por supuesto que no. Como te dije, para ser el guardián tuve que renunciar a mi vida completa.

—Es injusto. Que renunciaras a todo solo para que yo pudiera quedarme con mi familia. Que sufrieras solo y en silencio.

—No me tengas lástima, Hikari —pidió Takeru; su voz adoptó un tono serio que a la chica le era desconocido. Ya no había risas escondidas en las comisuras de su boca u ojos, ni el indicio de una travesura bailando al fondo de sus pupilas—. Todo eso me dolió, no lo niego. En especial cuando escribir me llevó a recordar más cosas de las que hubiera querido recordar por mi cuenta. Pero a quien más me dolió perder fue a ti...

Sus miradas temblaron juntas, sin perder el contacto en ningún momento. La castaña pensó que en cualquiera otra circunstancia esa le hubiera parecido una de las declaraciones de amor más bellas que se le podía ocurrir, pero en la situación en la que estaban la emoción que la invadió por dentro y coloreó sus mejillas estaba combinada y diluida por demasiadas emociones como para predominar sobre las demás.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? A ninguno de nosotros...

—Ya te lo dije, no podía. Quise hacerlo muchas veces. Incluso más de alguna estuve a punto de acercarme a ti, pero no podía ser así de egoísta.

—¿Y no te parece egoísta habernos dejado fuera cuando tu historia también era nuestra? —preguntó de forma más brusca de lo que hubiera querido—. Cuando todos estuvimos ahí, cuando... —suspiró—. Es que no lo entiendo, Takeru. ¿Qué ocurrió ese día? ¿Qué pudo ser tan terrible para que fuera necesario sacrificar nuestros recuerdos?

—No lo sé. Ellas sellaron mi memoria también. Como te dije, solo recuerdo algunas cosas. Pero...

—¿Pero...? —Sus ojos brillaron con expectativa ante la mínima posibilidad de que él recordara algo que pudiera ser la llave que les sirviera para destrabar el misterio de su pasado.

—A veces... tengo destellos del pasado. Son como sueños o más bien visiones. Aparecen de repente y sin explicación. Aumentaron cuando empecé a verte. Supongo que por lo mismo tú empezaste a soñar también. De alguna manera que estemos juntos debe activar algo...por eso yo no debía acercarme a ustedes, por eso insistí tanto en mantenerme en el anonimato. Temía que el contacto más mínimo pudiera despertarles algún recuerdo.

—¿Y qué viste? ¿Qué había en esos destellos?

—Devastación. Dolor. Angustia. Nunca son imágenes completas, pero las sensaciones que traen son intensas. Creo que el mundo se estaba acabando, Hikari. No quedaba otra salida. Las Homeostasis lo dijeron...esto era necesario.

—¿Qué tal si mintieron?

—¿Qué tal si no? —rebatió enseguida, como si estuviera preparado para ese argumento—. ¿Qué tal si estamos mejor así? Al menos sé que ustedes lo están...tú lo estabas hasta que yo lo arruiné. Siempre que los veía sonriendo o haciendo sus vidas, me decía lo mismo. Esto fue lo mejor.

—No puede ser lo mejor si fue a costa de tu felicidad —murmuró con infinita tristeza—. Estoy segura de que, si Yamato o cualquiera de los otros lo supieran, no lo aceptarían.

Takeru calló, ya sin nada más que rebatir. Había estado demasiado tiempo solo, solo y deprimido. Viviendo en la más completa oscuridad hasta que Hikari apareció.

No podía renunciar a ella. No otra vez.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Quizá con ellos nunca la hubo. Quizá el lazo que los unió desde la primera vez que fueron al Mundo Digital era tan fuerte como aquel hilo rojo que une los destinos de las personas.

—Antes, cuando estuvimos en la sala de almacenaje, dijiste que no tocara nada. —El chico levantó la cabeza. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo dedujera después de todo—. Pero cuando toqué la foto, yo... recordé ese día.

—Exacto. Nuestros recuerdos están sellados en esos objetos. Por eso si los tocamos...

—Sabremos lo que ocurrió —concluyó Hikari.

—Pero, ¿qué tal si es algo demasiado grande para lidiar con ello? ¿Qué pasaría si cuando recuperamos nuestros recuerdos nos damos cuenta de que preferiríamos no haberlo hecho? —preguntó Takeru, y la chica pudo ver en su mirada que él había tenido demasiado tiempo para cuestionarse lo mismo.

—Creo que merece la pena correr el riesgo. Prefiero eso a vivir en la oscuridad. Y si es demasiado grande para los dos, podemos buscar al resto...

—¡No!

—Takeru, sabes que debemos hacerlo. Tú ya sacrificaste mucho. Ahora es nuestro turno. Déjame ayudarte... —susurró al tiempo que extendía la mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la del chico—. Sé que juntos podemos superarlo. ¿Estás conmigo?

La respuesta tardó, pero no dejó espacio a duda alguna.

—Siempre lo estuve.

* * *

Llegaron hasta la sala de almacenaje sin soltarse de la mano. Se hincaron juntos, lado a lado y en silencio, frente a los objetos que seguían desperdigados por el suelo. La luz de las primeras horas de la tarde conseguía colarse desde una pequeña ventana ubicada en la parte superior de la habitación y bañaba las pertenencias allí reunidas, pertenencias respecto a las que nadie que no supiera de qué se trataban podría hallar el más mínimo punto de conexión.

—Es el silbato —susurró Hikari—. Ese es mi objeto, ¿verdad?

Takeru asintió mientras ella lo veía por el rabillo del ojo clavar la mirada en el sombrero verde. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que le pertenecía y por un instante, que duró menos que un microsegundo, pudo verlo con él puesto. Solo un niño perdido entre sus recuerdos vagando por el laberinto de su memoria sin hallar la salida.

—Entonces, supongo que lo haremos... —La voz de la chica se tornó vacilante contra su propia voluntad y esfuerzo.

—Si tienes dudas...

—No —dictaminó, echando a un lado cualquier titubeo que pudiera quedarle—. Hay que hacerlo. ¿A la cuenta de tres?

Tres

Dos

Uno

Los segundos se deslizaron demasiado rápido hacia su muerte.

—¡Takeru! —gritó ella en un ataque repentino. Su voz llena de una aflicción palpable que logró detener al chico en mitad de un movimiento—. Lo siento tanto... —Nunca una disculpa había sonado tan sentida; no al menos para él.

—¿Por qué? —La extrañeza ante tal disculpa no fue fingida. Ella pudo notarlo.

—Por haberte olvidado. Por haberte dejado solo.

—No lo hiciste. Fue mi decisión.

—Pero, aun así, nunca más quiero olvidarte. No me dejes hacerlo.

Takeru, como toda respuesta, presionó más su mano contra la propia en un ligero apretón que logró reconfortarla.

—¿Juntos? —Esta vez la pregunta se hallaba desprovista de toda vacilación.

—Juntos.

Y sus manos libres se extendieron a la par, apoderándose cada uno del objeto que les pertenecía.

La habitación se llenó de luz, una luz que se mezcló con los rayos del sol desdibujando sus siluetas y su presente.

* * *

Se sintió como si su cuerpo fuera proyectado al pasado. Aun si nunca había vivido una experiencia así, podía decirlo sin titubear. Hikari estaba segura de tener la misma consistencia de un holograma. La liviandad de su cuerpo se lo decía. La forma en que personas y digimons corrían a su alrededor sin notarla ni dedicarle siquiera una mirada, lo confirmaba.

Lo único que parecía desmentirlo era la angustia que la invadió al contemplar lo que estaba sucediendo, como si en lugar de tratarse de algo incorpóreo, la angustia fuese un líquido negro y espeso que le entraba por las venas y ralentizaba sus latidos, haciéndola sentir pesada y consistente.

Todo era caos y destrucción. El mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, literal y figurativamente. Trozos de cielo se desprendían de un firmamento sin estrellas. Las calles y puentes que divisaba a lo lejos se encontraban destruidas por completo, o en el mejor de los casos cuarteados.

La angustia y desolación podían olerse. No hacía falta mirar los cuerpos tirados ni escuchar el llanto de las personas.

Pero cuando menos lo esperó, todo se detuvo. Se detuvo y entonces comenzó a retroceder como si toda la gente y ella misma fueran parte de una película a la que alguien antojadizamente acabara de ponermarcha atrás sin preguntarle a nadie más.

Los edificios fueron reconstruidos, piedra por piedra y cristal por cristal, en cuestión de segundos. La sangre encontró su camino de vuelta a las personas de quienes se había escapado, permitiéndoles volver a levantarse como si fuera un milagro. Las heridas se cerraron. Los digimons se marcharon en filas interminables, igual que guerreros derrotados. Salvo porque nadie había ganado esa batalla, y ellos no eran los enemigos.

Lo último que pudo apreciar fue la puerta al Mundo Digital, que era lo único que brillaba sobre sus cabezas, cerrándose con un fuerte chasquido que le resonó en el corazón e hizo que la angustia calara más hondo y enterrara las uñas en sus entrañas, porque supo que sería de manera definitiva. Lo supo.

Algo se perdió ese día. Y ahora que tenía el recuerdo, la parte de su pecho que fue desgarrada para llevárselo para siempre, le ardió como una herida recién abierta que esta vez no cerraría.

Quiso llorar, quiso hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de conseguirlo el tiempo se congeló. No pudo ni respirar. Creyó que solo se trataba de ella. Descubrió que no cuando al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con todo el mundo paralizado en idénticas posiciones; algunos de pie, otros arrodillados, los menos todavía en el suelo, todos sin moverse.

La misma persona que pulsó el botón de retroceso, ahora les ponía pausa como si fueran simples títeres.

—Niños elegidos—. La voz provenía de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez. Hikari no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que pertenecía a las Homeostasis—. El proceso ha finalizado. Cuando me despida, ni ustedes ni el resto de las personas recordará lo que ha pasado o la existencia de los digimons. Estamos muy agradecidas por su ayuda, pero esta es la única forma de restablecer el equilibrio entre ambos mundos. Esperamos que puedan entenderlo. Que sepan en el fondo de sus corazones que esto es lo mejor para todos y nunca quisimos que terminara de esta manera.

En cuanto la última palabra fue pronunciada, el tiempo se destrabó. Por unos breves instantes la chica sintió que se ahogaría producto de la mezcla entre el aire entrando de golpe a sus pulmones y las lágrimas que estallaron en sus ojos al mismo tiempo y bañaron sus mejillas incesantemente.

Hubo un intenso golpe de luz en el cielo y luego nada.

Donde habían estado los digimons, desde el más pequeño al más grande, ya solo quedaban sus sombras. Más tarde, cuando desaparecieran sus recuerdos, no quedaría ni eso.

Nada.

Todo se resumía en y se reducía a la nada misma.

¿De qué habían valido todos los sacrificios si nadie podría recordarlo?

¿De qué había valido tanta destrucción si no consiguieron una lección de ello?

¿Qué eran los humanos sin memoria? ¿La historia sin nadie que la contara?

Nada.

La misma nada que se tragó a Hikari y volvió a escupirla a la realidad, incompleta y devastada.

* * *

No se percató de que volvía a estar en la sala de almacenaje hasta que Takeru la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho igual que a una niña pequeña.

Ella no podía dejar de llorar. Lloraba e hipaba, estremeciéndose dentro del abrazo.

—Lo vi. Lo vi todo... —susurró largos minutos más tarde. La luz del sol ya se había desvanecido en el exterior y la luz del cuarto no era lo suficientemente intensa, por lo que estaban en penumbras.

—Lo sé.

—Pensé que me sentiría más tranquila, pero... fue peor. Tenías razón.

—No. Tú tenías razón. No podíamos seguir viviendo en la oscuridad. Después de todo lo que vivimos con nuestros compañeros era injusto que ninguno los recordara. Yo lo he estado haciendo por todos nosotros durante un largo tiempo, y ahora tú podrás hacerlo conmigo. ¿Soy demasiado egoísta por pensar así?

Hikari negó con la cabeza todavía apoyada contra su pecho.

—Creo... creo que los demás merecen saberlo también. Al menos deberíamos darles la oportunidad de que decidieran.

—Probablemente tienes razón. Siempre tienes razón. —Cambió de posición sin soltarla para apoyar los labios contra la coronilla de la chica en un beso inmóvil—. No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste.

—Me haces cosquillas —reclamó ella con una ligera y frágil risa. Tan susceptible a quebrarse en cualquier instante, pensó él—. Tú también. Puede que no te recordara antes, pero me hacías falta, ¿sabes? Solo que no sabía que eras tú lo que me faltaba. —Se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. Ahora lo sé.

Sucedió en menos de lo que se tarda en decir un te quiero. Él se inclinó y ella fue a su encuentro. Se movieron al mismo tiempo, sincronizados como siempre había sido, igual que las manecillas de un reloj reuniéndose a la hora indicada. Sus bocas se unieron y se deslizaron juntas en un beso que susurraba más palabras de las que ellos hubieran podido pronunciar, de esas que solo existen entre los enamorados y que ningún lingüista ha inventado todavía. De esas que ellos nunca necesitaron para entenderse.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Seguro que alguien me odiará con ese final. Soy demasiado tendiente a los finales abiertos, lo siento. Y este me costó tantísimo que no quise cuestionármelo mucho. Inicialmente iba a terminar cuando ellos tocan el silbato y el sombrero, pero no me llenó esa sensación de final que siento que debe quedar (más allá de si es uno abierto o cerrado).

En cualquier caso, espero que el recorrido hasta aquí haya valido la pena.

No pude revisar de forma tan exhaustiva como me hubiera gustado, así que disculpen cualquier error o dedazo, y ojalá no se me pasara alguno demasiado grande.

Para terminar, ayer subí un drabble que está un poco relacionado con este fic, en especial con el capítulo tres. Se llama "El secreto de la juventud" y pueden encontrarlo en el capítulo 23 de mi colección "Cuenta regresiva".

Es todo.

¡Gracias por leer y sobre todo a quienes dejaron review: Zarevna13, Lexierk (lo pongo junto, porque si no la página me lo borra) y JoyHime!

* * *

 _ **Hikari,**_

Como puse por ahí arriba: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que tengas un maravilloso día y que este nuevo año que comienzas sea siempre mejor que el anterior (confío plenamente en que así será).

Has pasado cosas muy duras, pero si sigues de pie es porque eres una chica fuerte y valiente, nunca pierdas de vista eso ni dejes de ser como eres.

Si hace un par de años me hubieran preguntado si imaginaba que llegaría a relacionarme tanto con algunas personas del foro, entre ellas tú, hubiera negado sin titubear. Pero aquí estamos, y haberte conocido a través de la página es una de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar porque me demostró el poder de la escritura y cómo las palabras pueden unir a las personas más allá de lo imaginable.

Ya sabes cuánto te quiero y admiro, ¿no? Pues nunca está demás repetirlo.

Un abrazo muy grande y mis mejores deseos.


End file.
